


假戏真做

by 鱼墨桥 (kin_yumoqiao)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1v1HE, ABO设定, M/M, 架空向, 维勇only
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_yumoqiao/pseuds/%E9%B1%BC%E5%A2%A8%E6%A1%A5
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 69





	1. 上

作为一个刚刚出道就参演了由著名导演切莱斯蒂诺·恰尔迪尼执导的某科幻片，并且担任其中某个戏份很多的重要配角的小演员，胜生勇利丝毫没有意识到这已经算得上是非常了不起的亮相了。

尽管向切莱斯蒂诺推荐他的美奈子老师信誓旦旦的保证一定会通过这部片子让他成为炙手可热的新星，就连导演本人也对他的演技赞不绝口，但谦虚到没有自觉的他仍旧觉得自己还差得远呢。

他的戏份杀青后，切莱斯蒂诺从美奈子口中得知他还没有任何安排，于是十分热心的将他推荐给了另一位知名导演雅科夫·费尔兹曼。

一听是那个以严厉著称的雅科夫，勇利心里顿时就打起了退堂鼓，使劲摇着头说自己参演这部电影已经是被赶鸭子上架，给剧组添了许多麻烦，再不能去麻烦别人了。

饶是见识过这个年轻人的谦逊，切莱斯蒂诺也不由得扶额叹息，心道这么好一个苗子还一点也没有因为自身的天赋而心高气傲，也怪不得奥川美奈子要推了其他的艺人专心带着他呢。

勇利从小对表演很有兴趣，小时候经常在美奈子老师的鼓励下参加学校的各种话剧演出，不过虽然如此，他自己其实没有过要出道进军娱乐圈的想法，要不是美奈子老师问也不问他的意见直接将他塞进了切莱斯蒂诺的剧组来了一出先斩后奏，他这会还窝在出租房内看各大剧团的招募信息呢。

美奈子见他不想去，覆在他耳边悄悄告诉他推荐他去参加的试镜会是由雅科夫执导的某个微电影，这个微电影又是某个著名歌手的新曲MV，而这个歌手恰好就是他喜欢了很多年的偶像——维克托·尼基弗洛夫。

一听这个名字，勇利又迟疑了，犹豫再三还是点了头。他想，反正试镜会上有那么多人，也不一定就选中自己，要是能够遇到维克托然后要一个签名合影的话，那才好呢。

他没能在试镜会上见到自己心心念念的偶像，倒是被雅科夫看中，选中了他作为维克托·尼基弗洛夫新曲MV，或者该说是微电影的主角。

一直到回到家里，勇利都还有些晕乎乎的回不过神来，他不由得闭上眼将试镜会发生的事又在脑子里过了一遍，反复确认自己不是在做梦以后，这才受宠若惊地捧着剧本翻看起来。

他将剧本反复看了好几遍，心中对于自己该如何去演绎角色也有了一定的把握，等到开机这天除了一开始在雅科夫导演严肃的注视下有些紧张外很快进入了状态。

勇利饰演的是一名普通大学生，由于经常到学校附近的某家咖啡馆整理兼职工作需要处理的文件而被由维克托饰演的Alpha店员看中。Alpha很早就注意到有个面容清秀的Omega总是到店里点上一份下午茶然后坐在窗边待一下午，店里不忙的时候也会不自觉的打量对方，久而久之便被Omega身上静谧柔和的气质吸引，想要更进一步地认识对方。然而Alpha和一看就是在爱与幸福中成长的Omega不同，有着十分糟糕的过去，可以说是和Omega处在两个世界的人。

Alpha一方面觉得自己不应该去打扰Omega，一方面又按捺不住想要靠近的心。某天Alpha在常去的酒吧里意外地看到了Omega，而他心心念念不忍心去打扰的Omega在一群朋友同学的起哄下端起面前的酒杯一饮而尽，随后站上舞台即兴表演了一支火辣辣的钢管舞，撩拨的所有在场男人们的心蠢蠢欲动，也让Alpha对Omega的印象大为改观。看着周围的人均对Omega露出兴味的神情，Alpha心里很不是滋味，觉得自己看上眼没舍得下手的猎物被别人给盯上了。于是在Omega离开的时候，Alpha下意识地跟了上去。

走出酒吧后的Alpha看着Omega挥别朋友后独自行走的背影很想上去搭话，但Alpha还没来得及上前，突然从巷子里伸出一只手将Omega扯了进去。Alpha快步走到巷子前朝里张望，只见Omega被一个凶神恶煞的男人拿着刀威胁着交出身上值钱的东西，Alpha趁着男人不备随手捡了根棍子挥向男人，拉着Omega跑出去好远才停下。

Omega被刚才的事吓得酒醒了一半，认出了Alpha以后更是连连道谢，Alpha趁机提出要送Omega回家。到了楼下Omega邀请Alpha进去坐坐喝杯水，Alpha欣然应允。然而一进门就扑面而来的属于Omega的香甜信息素味道让潜伏在Alpha基因里的狩猎本能觉醒了，Alpha贪婪地嗅着空气中属于自己心仪猎物的甜美香气，在Omega关上门转过身来朝着自己露出温和浅笑的瞬间将人摁在门板上直接吻了上去。Alpha那源自本能的掠夺野性让他在吻上Omega双唇的瞬间释放出了自己的信息素，毫无防备的Omega被Alpha强大的信息素击中，又临近发情期，因而提前发情了。Omega遵循本能地抬起双手主动将自己送了上去，又一次在Alpha面前展露了自己与平时截然不同的另一面。

在与Omega共同度过的几天里，Alpha感觉自己已经被Omega深深地吸引了，他沉迷于Omega的热情似火以及事后迟来的羞赧，甚至怀疑自己才是猎物，而Omega就是狩猎他的狩猎者，将他迷得不可自拔。

整个微电影的剧情很符合维克托新歌的主题，勇利在经过雅科夫的各种讲解后也对自己饰演的角色该如何演绎也心中有数，唯一觉得有些头疼的就是对于Omega和Alpha床戏的表现了。

在勇利目前为止的二十一年人生里，别说和谁一起滚过床单了，就连First kiss都还没给出去呢，剧本里那个吻还能用借位来掩盖，可床戏的部分，尤其还是自己饰演的角色主动的这种情况，他实在是不知道该如何去演绎。不过除了这部分，其他地方的戏份都很吸引勇利，天生热爱表演的他喜欢尝试各种角色，这种同时拥有着截然不同的两面性角色对他而言也是一种挑战。更何况这可是来之不易的和他多年偶像合作的机会，勇利十分有干劲。

他本就极赋天分，角色讲解和开拍之前对于镜头感的掌握很快就得心应手，进入状态的时间比雅科夫预想的快了许多，这让雅科夫心中对这个年轻人的评价又上升了些。

眼看距离另一位主演维克托·尼基弗洛夫到片场的预计时间还早，雅科夫索性让人准备准备，先将一些不需要维克托在场的片段给拍了。

于是等到维克托到达片场的时候，看到的就是自己那正被一群“朋友”围着起哄的Omega端起酒杯一饮而尽，随后起身走向酒吧舞台的一幕。

雅科夫早就注意到他的到来，不过等到这一幕结束他喊了“Cut”，这才朝着对方打了个招呼。

作为超级粉丝，勇利也不是没有在现实中见过自己的偶像，但那都是自己被淹没在粉丝里化作黑压压一片的观众席里小小的一员，睁大了眼睛远远抬头仰望着对方的情况下。像现在这样面对面近距离的接触，还是第一次。

越是离得近了，勇利越觉得自己心跳得厉害，整个人都不受控制的有些兴奋起来。他一边在心里想着“真人也太帅了”、“离近了看更帅”、“不愧是维克托，光是站在那里就好耀眼啊”，一边朝着对方走过去。

他没能控制住自己初次近距离见到偶像的激动，脸上带着明显是见到了偶像才有的属于粉丝的兴奋表情，那双藏在镜片后面的漂亮眼眸亮晶晶的，叫人看了就觉得心情愉悦。

他这副表情走过来根本不需要解释什么，雅科夫和维克托两个人对视一眼，前者见惯不怪的直接无视，后者礼貌性地对着勇利扬起一个笑容，伸出手说道：“你好，初次见面，我是维克托·尼基弗洛夫，接下来一周的时间我们一起加油吧。”

偶像朝着自己伸出手还说了如此客气的话，勇利简直受宠若惊，连忙握住对方的手轻轻地晃了晃，说：“您好，尼基弗洛夫先生，初次见面，我的名字叫做胜生勇利，接下来一段时间要给您添麻烦了。”

他说着下意识地微微弯下身，再次抬头时有些不好意思地小声道：“那个……其实我是您的粉丝，如果您方便的话，一会可以帮我签个名吗？”

“直接叫我维克托就好。”维克托笑着说，“可以哦，我很荣幸，需要合影留念吗？”

“可以吗？”偶像这么好说话，勇利十分开心，等对方点头后双手合十表示感谢，说道：“那就麻烦您了。”

雅科夫并没有给他们两人太多寒暄的时间，正好另一位主演也到场，雅科夫便打算直接将酒吧的全部镜头拍摄完毕。

剧本是维克托在写歌时就有的大致想法，完善以后和他设想的内容没有太大出入，因此他很快准备完毕进入角色。

在酒吧里他和勇利还有一场戏，那就是在勇利跳上舞台之前两人擦肩而过，他的目光将一直追随着对方，而勇利认出了这个咖啡店的员工，朝着人露出一个温和的浅笑，却并未停留。

原本如此短暂又简单的一个镜头，按照勇利的水平应该一次就能过才是，然而出乎雅科夫意料的，刚刚还状态极佳的勇利在这里频频NG，不是动作生硬就是面对着维克托的笑容表现不到位，令雅科夫眉头紧锁。

维克托和雅科夫在自己还很小的时候就认识了，他十分信任对方，因此将选角的工作全权交给雅科夫处理，此时却不由得对雅科夫的选择感到一些不解。他没有在任何地方听说过胜生勇利这个名字，刚才见到这个面容清秀的男孩时只觉得对方在外表气质上很符合角色的设定，且又是雅科夫亲自挑选的人，他也满怀期待地等着看男孩的表现，却不想一个简单的镜头竟也会出错这么多次，这着实让他有些意外。

他想，即使是新人，能被一向挑剔的雅科夫选中也应该十分出色才对。

他面上不显，仍旧温和地安慰着男孩，眼底的笑意却淡了些。

勇利没有注意到偶像这一细微的变化，他再一次朝着因为自己出错需要重新来过的所有人微微弯下身以示歉意。

勇利其实知道自己的问题在哪，他见到维克托实在太激动了，以致于将这种心情带到了工作中，这才给所有人添了麻烦——包括他的偶像。每次NG的时候都不用雅科夫喊“Cut”，他自己就先在心里叹了口气，暗道自己应该专心专心再专心，他要全身心的投入到角色中去，否则这个角色就不会活过来，还是会照样被导演喊“Cut”。

这么想着，勇利低下头将脸埋进掌心里进行了几次深呼吸，随后朝着雅科夫点头示意自己准备好了。

拍摄工作再一次开始，灯光师尽职尽责地举着灯跟在勇利身侧进行补光，配合着酒吧内昏暗又斑驳的光影将勇利周身的氛围营造得充满了神秘感。

维克托的目光一直紧紧地看着对方，直到人走到能够看见自己的地方他也没有收回目光，反而直勾勾地盯着那张令他“魂牵梦萦”的脸，直视那双躲藏在镜片后面染上了些许醉意的眼。

之前就是在这里NG了几次，维克托也做好了对方还会在自己这种目光注视下再次NG的准备——毕竟这个孩子是他的粉丝，看起来还是非常狂热的那种，估计一时半会还没收拾好自己激动的心情吧。

但这一次勇利的表现和刚才一和维克托对视就NG完全不同，他的眼睛略微张大，像是有些意外竟然会在这里遇见“熟人”，且对方显然也认出了自己，很快他脸上扬起一抹笑意，眼角也跟着微微弯起，朝着这个“熟人”展颜一笑，如同在咖啡店里每一次对方送餐过来时那样，温和而客气。

仅仅是这样一个瞬间，维克托就觉得从自己面前经过的男孩内里的灵魂仿佛换了一个似的。那个笑容和刚才为止他在男孩脸上看到的都不同，不掺杂一丁点的个人情绪，只是带着对一个眼熟的陌生人的客气，以及自身性格中的温和，仅此而已。

他只在心里小小的意外了一下，面上随时维持着极佳的状态。他按照剧本写的那样，在对方离去后也一直盯着人的背影，眼中露出一抹毫不掩饰的恋慕。

两个人都在状态内，这一次拍摄顺利通过。酒吧里的戏份在整个片子里占据的部分很少，除了在维克托来之前就一进完成拍摄的部分以及这一个偶遇之外，就只剩下勇利在台上跳舞的部分了，因此雅科夫打算今天直接将酒吧的戏份拍完，免得之后再借用这里的话还要再申请一次使用权。

雅科夫对跳舞的戏份看得很重，毕竟这里是Omega展现出充满了诱惑性一面的重要部分，如何将角色的魅惑表现出来，考验的不仅仅是演员的演技。实际上，他也是将这一部分的演技作为挑选演员的主要参考，最终才一眼相中了外貌气质都十分贴近角色，跳起舞来也格外符合要求的勇利。

勇利擅长的东西不多，跳舞恰好是其中之一，在充分融入角色之后，他知道该怎样在舞蹈中表现出角色的灵魂。

试镜的时候他按照雅科夫的要求即兴和自己对角色以及这段剧情的理解即兴表演了一段，没想到对方眼前一亮，当即就敲定了将角色给他，还将曲子交给他，让他把之前跳的舞再完善一下，俨然一副准备直接替换掉原来那支舞的模样。

勇利对自己的舞蹈还没有自信到膨胀的地步，推脱了几次实在拒绝不了了，便开始仔细思考起整支舞的细节部分来，最终用了一周时间为这首名为《Eros》的曲子编好了舞。

雅科夫之前就收到了勇利编好舞之后传给他的视频文件，对此表示十分满意。而维克托根本不知道原定的舞蹈已经被导演替换了，在看到舞台上朝着自己露出一个充满了诱惑性笑容的勇利时惊讶地睁大了眼，尤其对方还颇为大胆地伸出舌尖轻舔嘴角，偏偏那双取下眼镜后展露无疑的漂亮眸子里还带着些许醉意，看起来简直就是将清纯与色气这两种极端的气质巧妙的结合在了一起，完美符合了维克托对于Omega这个角色的想法。

在他看来，Beta在演技中的可塑性很高，却也没想过一个刚刚出道的新人小演员就能通过演技将自己完完全全地变成一个Omega，这实在太令人惊喜了。

几乎不要刻意去演，他完完全全沉浸在勇利的舞蹈中，眼中流露出痴迷的目光，一直到音乐结束，台上的男孩停了下来，他都还觉得意犹未尽。

在又补充了几个维克托的镜头后，酒吧里的戏份就正式结束了。雅科夫又将今天拍摄的画面快速过了一遍，大手一挥提前结束了今天的拍摄工作。

片场的工作人员开始收拾起来，勇利和雅科夫打了招呼以后连忙跟在维克托的身后追了出去——他还记得对方说过等结束了可以要签名，还能合影呢。

经过刚才短暂的相处，维克托对这个新人很有好感，尤其对方在拍摄结束后又恢复了之前刚刚见到自己时那副忠实粉丝的模样，一双棕红色的眸子比夜空中的星星还要闪耀，很难不让人喜欢。维克托替他在自己的限量版专辑上签了名，还贴心地写上了对方的名字。

勇利盯着他签名时略显认真的侧脸，眼睛都舍不得眨一下，甚至不自觉的放轻了呼吸，生怕打扰到他。

维克托签完名抬头时看到的就是这样一脸迷弟表情的勇利，不由得笑了出来，心中对于这个男孩的好感又上升了些，干脆直接邀请对方到自己房间坐坐。

勇利当然很想和自己的偶像多相处一会，但又怕打扰到对方休息。他在听到维克托问他要不要去自己那里坐一会时眼睛亮了一下，不过很快他的表情又纠结起来，最终摆着手说自己还是不去打扰人休息了。

维克托也并不全是客气地说一说，实际上他还想和对方探讨一下对于剧本和两个角色的深层看法，而且多多交流沟通也能够让之后的拍摄工作进行地更加顺利。勇利听他稍微一解释也不再推辞，开开心心地跟在人身后去了楼上的房间。

他们取景的酒吧是下榻酒店里自带的，且居住的房间就在酒吧的上面几层，很是方便。维克托的房间和勇利的正好在同一层，只是方向不同，进门的时候勇利下意识的看了一眼门牌号，距离自己的房间不远不近。

大概是因为一时半会还不能抽离粉丝身份的缘故，勇利的脸一直泛着些红，心脏也扑通扑通的直跳，望着对方的眼睛也亮晶晶的。饶是粉丝无数，经历过无数粉丝表白的维克托，面对这样的清澈又热烈的眼神还是有些招架不住。好在他谈话技巧还不错，将话题往剧本上带以后，勇利渐渐的收拾起心情认真起来，没一会就能十分自在地和他讨论起人物的具体心理来了。

两人聊了没多久就发现彼此很谈得来，到了后来话题就渐渐的从工作扯到了别的地方。

时间一晃而过，转眼就到了饭点，维克托又邀请对方和自己一起吃饭。勇利正好也舍不得走呢，便也没有拒绝。饭后两个人继续天南地北的聊，直到夜深了，勇利才告别了对方回到自己房间。

这之后两人的关系拉近了很多，勇利面对维克托的时候也不总是一副小粉丝的样子了，尽管很多时候他在和维克托对完戏的时候十分淡定，然而雅科夫一喊“Cut”，他就忍不住深吸一口气抑制住自己被对方帅得一个劲狂跳的心脏。

他这种开机前后的反差让维克托觉得十分有趣，有时甚至故意在镜头外朝着他进行饭撒行为，例如wink一下，勾唇一笑之类的，直到雅科夫黑着一张脸让他一边呆着去才会停止这种干扰的行为。勇利每一次都对他视而不见，仿佛没看见似的按部就班地演绎着自己的角色，一直到离开镜头才会做好几个深呼吸来平复自己的粉丝之魂。

而等到一天的工作结束后，维克托总会邀请勇利去自己房间，勇利也不再拒绝。他们就像两个相见恨晚的朋友那样相处，每天似乎都有说不完的话，这是勇利从来都没有想过的事，也让他觉得十分开心。

就这样，拍摄工作顺利的进行着，按照目前的进度来看，他们应该可以提前结束整个拍摄进程。

然而意外就在所有人都以为十分顺利的时候发生了——这几天状态一直很好，很少连续NG的勇利，在这场戏里已经连续NG十几次了。

他们拍摄的正是Alpha被Omega邀请进家里却转身将Omega摁在门上强吻的镜头，原本这里应该是采用借位的手法来拍摄，勇利并不需要真的和维克托接吻。但在演绎的过程中演员临场发挥改变一些不影响整体效果的细节是很常见的，因此除了第一次突然被吻十分意外导致NG之后，勇利很快调整好自己的状态开始第二次拍摄。

他的职业素养很高，一点也没有因为自己的First kiss被偶像夺走而丢失进入角色的状态，他NG只是单纯的因为吻技不好被雅科夫嫌弃表现力太差，看起来实在太假。

接连不断的NG让勇利十分惭愧，这也是没办法的事，谁让他一点相关经验也没有呢，只能皱着眉思考导演嘴里的表现力到底是什么。

罪魁祸首看着他这副模样觉得有趣，没忍住笑了出来，引得对方朝自己瞥来一眼，不满地说：“你还笑，你以为这都是谁的错？”

维克托也不是故意要使坏，只是当时两个人都进入了状态，他觉得一个真正的吻能够比借位更加有视觉冲击力，这才顺着想法去将人吻住，哪里知道竟然会让对方在这里接连不断的NG。

“不能全算我的错，”维克托耸了耸肩，毫无压力地说，“你一直NG，我都要以为是我刷牙没刷干净了。”

这话勇利没法接，干脆当做没听到，正好这时雅科夫让他们准备重新开始，勇利连忙将自己调整到最佳状态，以期这次能够顺利通过。

不过这一次等待着他的依旧是雅科夫毫不留情的一声“Cut”。

“勇利！你是一个Omega，在Alpha释放出信息素以后会提前进入发情期的状态！”雅科夫皱着眉再一次强调道，“你应该在发情后反过来诱惑你眼前的Alpha，而不是呆愣愣地去亲他就行了，这又不是纯情电影！”

这话对勇利来说可谓是扎心了，天知道他根本没有丝毫经验，能够呆愣愣的像是纯情电影里那样去亲自己跟前这个Alpha，已经是他极高的职业素养了。

“非、非常抱歉，”勇利朝着雅科夫的方向双手合十，“请让我再试一次。”

雅科夫仍旧眉头紧皱，没有如之前那样立即重拍，而是低头盯着屏幕看了好一会，挥挥手说：“今天就到这里，明天再继续。”

雅科夫·费尔兹曼导演一向以严厉挑剔著称，不会这么轻易就在拍摄内容未完成的情况下提早收工，除非他认为演员不能在短时间内达到自己理想的状态。这一点勇利也是清楚的，而且他知道问题就是出在自己身上，也不再坚持，只朝着对方又欠了欠身。

看着男孩有些懊恼的模样，维克托觉得好笑的同时又突然灵光一闪，想也不想地问道：“勇利，你是不是不会接吻呀？”

这话直戳勇利心窝子，他站在专业角度检讨了一下自己这方面的不足，却不知道该如何接对方的话。

维克托顿时了然，拍了拍他的肩，笑着安慰道：“没关系，因为是勇利，所以我是不会觉得你故意NG那么多次的，你不用这么自责哦。”

勇利一心只想着因为自己的缘故耽误拍摄进程了，却还没有往这方面想。虽然知道对方这是在开玩笑，不过他作为维克托·尼基弗洛夫的忠实粉丝，也立马意识到这还是对方在镜头前的第一个吻，而他刚刚居然因为这个镜头NG了十几次！

也就是说，他居然让维克托亲了自己十几次都还没有过！

他是千古罪人！

在陷入耽误了偶像工作的自责中的同时，勇利的粉丝之魂也悄然觉醒，这让他的脸上微微有些发烫。他看向对方的眼睛微微张大，从维克托的角度看过去正好没了镜片的遮挡，那双棕红色的眸子如同被人撒进了一片星光那样璀璨又明亮，实在漂亮极了。

而在被这双眼眸注视的一瞬间，维克托仿佛听到了自己的心跳。


	2. 下+番外

这种感觉对维克托来说有些陌生，毕竟在他过去二十五年的人生里，还从未有谁能让他有一瞬间的心动，即使是以前交往过的前任恋人们也没有。硬要说的话，大概只有灵感乍现时浮现在脑海中的旋律会让他有这种感觉。

维克托有些意外，不过他很快将这种感觉抛在脑后，将其归之为尚未完全抽离角色造成的错觉。

他好笑地看着男孩的脸越来越红，故意说了一句“你还真是喜欢我呢”，等欣赏够了对方摆着手急急忙忙解释的脸红模样，这才咧开嘴笑着说道：“好了好了，我不逗你了，我们先去吃饭吧。”

饭后他再一次邀请勇利和自己回房间聊天，聊着聊着就说到今天的拍摄上，见对方一副懊恼中带着愧疚的模样，维克托心中一动，想也不想地拉着人起身走到门口。

勇利不知道他这是要干什么，还以为维克托这是在生气自己下午耽误了大家那么多时间不说，到了最后也没有将自己的工作做好。这么想着，勇利心里更是觉得抬不起头来，被人甩到门板上也一声不吭，乖乖低着头准备挨训。

然而并没有预想中的责备，他听见男人低低地笑了一声，对自己说：“你低着头，我要怎么教你？”

勇利有些不解，下意识地抬头，就见那张足以迷倒众生的精致脸庞在自己眼前放大，那双深邃的眼眸轻轻瞌上，浅色的睫毛将那一抹蓝色遮掩起来，美得快要令他窒息了。而在他愣神的功夫，他感到唇上多了一抹柔软，呼吸中也染上了对方身上好闻的气息。

勇利惊讶地睁大了眼，他看着近在咫尺的脸庞晕晕乎乎地想，这是在做什么？刚刚维克托说了什么？“教”？难道这是看不过去自己吻技实在太差所以来教自己吗？？

维克托睁开眼望着他，那双蔚蓝的眸子里带着笑意，稍微退开了些说道：“感受我的动作，然后用你的方式来诱惑我。”

听人这么一说，勇利顿时明白对方这果然是看不过去他下午的表现所以要操练自己了。他连忙收拾好自己的心情，闭上眼深吸一口气，努力将自己代入到Omega的角色里。片刻后他睁开眼，刚刚还带着惊异和不知所措的眸子已经变得一片平静，除了脸还微微泛着红之外，嘴角的笑意恰到好处地弯起，显得温和又客气。

维克托心里暗自赞了一句男孩的入戏速度和心理素质，又有些坏心眼地想，等到对方抽离了角色后知后觉地恢复到自己粉丝的状态，不知道又会露出什么样的表情呢，会不会比下午的时候更加精彩呢。

这么想着，维克托凑过去将人吻住。他不似下午那样代入角色，何况他的本意也不是和勇利对戏那么简单，因此这个吻并不急切。他轻柔地啄吻着对方的唇，耐心地等待着人放松下来，而后试探性地含住对方的唇瓣戏弄，偶尔低声提醒对方注意换气呼吸。

动作本来就很简单，勇利专心感受，没多久就学着对方的样子反过来亲吻维克托，演绎着被Alpha的信息素撩拨地发情的Omega，竭尽全力地诱惑着自己面前的罪魁祸首。

他的演技本就很好，全身心投入其中的时候会让人觉得这个角色活了过来，尤其是当他原本垂在身侧的双手抬起，十分自然地环住维克托的脖子展开诱惑时，维克托觉得自己已经心动了。

一般拍摄时并不需要演员吻得多么深入，只是单纯地双唇相接，演出缠绵的样子而已。维克托原本也是这样教勇利的，但现在他改主意了。说他趁机吃豆腐也好，欺负单纯的孩子也好，反正他现在觉得自己被煽动了，十分想要品尝一下对方是什么滋味。

他收回撑在门上将人圈在自己身前的手揽住对方的腰，另一只手则伸进柔软的黑发里，这个动作让他将勇利整个抱在怀里。而后他伸出舌尖轻舔对方的唇瓣，很快顺着唇缝溜了进去，在品尝到甘甜后更是肆无忌惮地深入了些，开始攻城略池起来。

勇利这回是真的惊讶了，他睁开眼看着维克托，呆愣愣地任由人在自己嘴里占便宜。在他还没反应过来的时候，维克托又在换气的间隙低声提醒道：“勇利，专心些。”

丝毫没有自觉的勇利连忙又闭上了眼，跟着维克托的动作学着回应对方。只是他心里有些异样，说不上是紧张还是害羞，总之比起刚才更加不知所措，这让他的动作显得十分生涩。

也是，毕竟原本就是一张毫无经验的白纸，算起来还是自己占了便宜呢。维克托如此想着，能让他觉得和某个人接吻是一件如此令人享受和沉醉的事情，个中滋味如此甘甜美味令人上瘾，甚至隐隐感到心动的，目前为止也只遇到过怀里这个被自己趁机占了便宜还毫无自觉的人了。

他只在勇利快要喘不过气的时候将人松开，等到对方稍微缓过来一些便再一次吻上去，身体力行地朝人灌输着自己的经验，大有一副要把人调教到自己满意程度的样子。

两道鼻息交缠在一起，维克托尽情地索取着甜美的津液，勇利也不知咽下了多少不属于自己的唾液。等到维克托占尽了便宜，不，应该说是满意了勇利的表现，这才依依不舍地将人松开。他稍微往后退了些拉开和勇利之间的距离，抚在人腰间的手却没有松开，原本扶在人脑后的人转到了对方的脸侧，拇指轻柔地在被自己亲吻到红肿的唇上按了按，低声笑道：“很好，你已经学会了该如何接吻，相信你明天的表现会很不错。”

虽说是以教学为目的，但勇利这会还是不敢去看维克托的脸。他的呼吸有些急促，两个人又靠的很近，在寂静的房间里显得十分暧昧。思绪稍微平复一些后，勇利后知后觉地感到哪里不对，明明他们拍摄的时候并不需要这么深入地去表演，维克托大可不必做到这个程度。

这其中意味什么，即使是毫无经验的勇利也明白。他推开维克托匆忙地道谢，转身握住门把就要离开。

维克托还是头一次对某个人提起了兴趣，想要和对方有更深一层的关系。他眼疾手快地止住勇利的动作，身体前倾，靠在想要从自己身边逃走的男孩耳畔轻声道：“不如趁着现在，我们将之后的几场戏也对一下吧？”

男人的音线低沉悦耳，刻意压低后十分磁性，性感的要命。这道音线曾经一度让勇利戴着耳机在床上来回打滚，捂着脸嘟囔“实在太好听了，耳朵都要怀孕了”。而此刻勇利的脸仍旧因为这道音线升起了温度，心中却有些失望。

维克托原来是这么轻浮的人啊。他想。

维克托不知他内心所想，若是知道的话，一定会大呼冤枉。天知道这还是维克托第一次对某个人感兴趣，甚至拿对戏当借口趁机拉进彼此的关系。

作为一名Alpha，维克托其实对刻印在AO基因里的信息素之间的相互吸引有些免疫力，目前为止也没有遇到过哪个让他想要标记的Omega。在他理想的伴侣关系中，他希望能够遇见一个和自己高度匹配的Omega，最好是那种极少见的百分百契合的Omega，这种命中注定的灵魂伴侣让他可以享受到和另一半的身心合一，他们会完完整整的从身体到灵魂结合在一起。

所以，他从来没想过，某天他会对一个Beta生出了“可以试一试”的想法。

他甚至都不知道自己是被对方身上哪一点吸引了，也许是那张根本不像个成年人的清秀脸蛋——脸颊红扑扑的模样也格外可爱——也许是那双看向自己时比星空更加璀璨的眼眸，也许是镜头前后面对自己时截然相反的态度，也许是嘴角噙着的那一抹温暖又柔和的笑意。总而言之，细数下来的话，维克托发现这个男孩身上其实处处都是闪光点，就如同他的舞蹈一样，带着一股致命的吸引力，令人稍不注意就沉迷其中。

维克托垂下眸子以目光描绘着勇利的侧脸，很容易就发现勇利的耳尖染上了一抹绯色，于是又低笑了一声，故意唤道：“勇利？”

刚刚才被占了便宜——说是占便宜也不尽然，毕竟勇利也确确实实增长了自己这方面的经验，在明天的拍摄上肯定能够弥补自己的不足之处——眼下这样似真似假的提议让勇利有些摇摆不定。

诚然他喜欢维克托，但那仅仅是作为粉丝对偶像的憧憬与崇拜。要站在更亲密一些的角度来说的话，他希望自己的另一半能够稳重一些，而不是将这种关系看得如此轻浮，好像随随便便一个人都可以凭着兴致玩一玩，等到腻味之后再挥挥手说再见。只是除了那个吻之外，整个拍摄工作的重头戏就是之后Omega发情反过来引诱Alpha的那一段，勇利没有丝毫的经验，用脚趾想也知道那场戏自己肯定会连连NG。如果只是对戏的话，那也许可以……试试？

在心里反复衡量过后，勇利下定了决心，他深吸一口气收回放在门把上的手，回过身抬头直视男人盈着笑意的蔚蓝眼眸，说道：“那就麻烦你了，请教我该怎么做。”

听到令自己满意的回答，维克托脸上的笑意又加深了些许。他抬手轻轻抚过勇利的脸，手指触上刚刚被自己尽情品尝过的柔软唇瓣轻轻揉弄了几下，笑着说：“从门口到床上这一段，勇利只需要像刚才我对你做的那样来做就好，要记住你是被Alpha的信息素带入发情期的Omega，你要用你所能做到的一切来诱惑我，你要让我沉迷于你。”

他说这话时故意将角色说的模棱两可，不动声色又明目张胆地试探着男孩。他拉着勇利的手将人往床边带去，嘴里一边详细地讲解着对方在这段路程中应该怎样演绎能获得最好的效果一边观察着勇利脸上的表情。

实际上，他大可以用对戏的借口再一次吻住这个人，甚至可以放慢了节奏将人吻到喘不过气来。但他很有分寸，十分懂得过犹不及这个道理，何况那张清秀的脸上已经布满了红晕，男孩轻咬下唇的模样显的很是为难，他也不会过于紧逼，以免将人给吓跑了。

这一次维克托不像教勇利如何接吻那样一边演示一边教，他先是详尽地向勇利描述了自己想要的效果以及对方该如何去演绎，而当勇利露出茫然的神情时，他就亲身示范一下。等到差不多讲解完了，勇利再一次深吸了一口气进入角色状态，朝着维克托点头示意自己准备好了。

于是维克托上前一步将勇利紧紧拥在怀里，身子微微前倾带着人倒在床上。他一手揽着勇利的腰一手轻轻地摩挲着人的脸颊，鼻尖亲昵地蹭着对方的，使两人的呼吸交缠在一起。

按照剧本，这里他们俩应该是处在接吻的状态中，但现在明明他们都没有碰到一起，但勇利却觉得比刚才被维克托亲吻的时候更加令他感到窒息。

维克托果然很懂得如何撩拨诱惑他人呢。

这个念头一闪而过，勇利转瞬便收了心思将自己投入到角色中去。他按照维克托讲解的那样将人推到一边，翻身坐在对方的身上，压下身子半趴在人胸膛上，按照自己理解的那样轻吻在喉结的位置，抬手缓缓地抚摸着锁骨到胸肌这一片地方。在做着这些的同时，他不忘抬头去看被自己压在身下的男人，嘴角勾起一个充满了诱惑的弧度，那双漂亮的眸子里毫不掩饰地带着些挑逗。随后他坐直了身子俯视着男人，伸出一只手，指尖缓缓地从男人的眼角滑到唇边，在即将进行下一步的时候被男人抬手抓住。

“做的不错，”维克托赞道，“不过还差了一些，你还没有意识到自己其实可以做的更好。”

听人这么说，勇利露出一个疑惑的表情，不自觉地看着对方偏了下头。他在思索着维克托这句话里的含义，可按照他对刚才对方描述的那些动作的理解，他想不到自己还应该怎么做的更好了。

维克托看他有些纠结的样子就知道他没什么头绪，笑着说道：“不懂没关系，我来示范一下，你照着我的动作来理解就可以了。”

说着，维克托抬手取下勇利的眼镜架在了自己的鼻梁上。勇利的近视不算严重，不过透过这副带有度数的镜片看事物还是让维克托很不适应。他眉头轻蹙，对一脸不解的勇利说道：“暂时借用一下，不过我的气质并不符合对这个角色的定位，所以你不用完全模仿我的动作。”

勇利点点头，对方这话很容易理解。每个人每个角色的气质性格不同，做同一件事的表现自然也会不同，何况勇利只是不知道该如何去演绎这一段床戏，毕竟没有实际经验，光靠脑补总是会差了点什么。如果能够通过和维克托互换角色从不同的角度来寻找缺陷的话，对他而言确实是一个不错的途径。

维克托又朝他笑了一下，随后收敛了脸上的笑意，露出一个迷离的眼神，在勇利出神的瞬间翻身将人压在身下。他如同勇利刚才进入角色对自己做的那样俯下身半趴在对方的身上，只不过他的挑逗比起勇利的动作来说娴熟许多，至少勇利在感受到对方和自己在细节处不同的动作时立马就有了一种恍然大悟的感觉，内心想着“原来还可以这样”、“这样做确实更有挑逗的感觉一些”、“维克托这样也太帅了”。

“你在勾引我的时候，可以尝试着亲吻之外的方式，比如舔一下或者咬一口。”维克托说着示范性地在勇利喉结的位置轻咬了一下，感受到对方的身体有一瞬间的颤抖后眼中闪过一抹笑意，继续说道：“当你俯视我的时候，其实这种体位本身就充满了诱惑力，而你只需要将其完完整整地展现出来就好，还记得你在酒吧跳舞时是怎么做的吗。”

维克托坐直身子，取下鼻梁上的眼镜丢在一旁，抬手撩开自己过长的额发拨至脑后。他的头随着这个动作微微抬起，从勇利的角度看过去简直性感的要命，尤其对方眼中的欲望毫不掩饰，嘴角微挑露出一个诱惑至极的浅笑，让人看了就心甘情愿地沦为猎物，任人随意品尝。

勇利丝毫没有意识到自己脸上的表情发生了微妙的变化，维克托心中十分满意从对方看到这种略显痴迷的神情，因此也不点破。他伸出手缓缓地抚上勇利的脸，指尖慢慢地从额角顺着脸侧勾勒，直到滑进衬衫领口摸了一把锁骨，又捏了捏颈侧光滑细腻的肌肤，这才不紧不慢地去解衬衫的纽扣。

他示范性地解了两颗就停了下来，做了一个将衣服拨开的动作后手掌肆意地在人身上游走，等到摸够了再一次俯下身亲吻对方的颈侧，在锁骨的位置轻轻啃咬，最后吻上对方的唇。只是这一次他没有深入，同样是做个样子一触即离。

虽然气氛可以说是正好，不过维克托并没有急着进行下一步，仍旧以教学为目的，以身做示范地告诉勇利该怎样去演绎一个处在发情期，正使尽了浑身解数去勾引Alpha的Omega。

“勇利只需要思考该怎样去诱惑我就好，”这场示范教学结束后，维克托双手撑在勇利的脸侧笑着说道，“我会配合你的，现在换你来试一试。”

经过这么一会的亲密接触，勇利能够明显感觉到空气中有什么东西不一样了，这让他很不自在。但他还是很快收敛了心思进入状态，结合维克托刚才示范的模样将这场戏重来了一遍。他的演技一向很好，缺少的只是相关的经验，就像刚刚的吻戏一样，学会了技巧后很快就能将其中的精髓演绎出来，让维克托挑不出毛病了。

最棘手的两段戏都掌握了，勇利放下心来的同时羞耻感也跟着一并回来了。只要一想到在刚才两个小时里他们之间发生了什么，哪怕只是对戏，勇利也还是觉得十分难为情。这种感觉一旦意识到了就很难摆脱，让勇利的心也跟着不受控制的怦怦乱跳起来。

他偷偷地深吸几口气，发现实在冷静不下来便匆匆忙忙地谢过维克托准备逃走。

维克托拉住他的手腕稍微用力就将人拉到自己怀里，凑过去礼貌性地在人脸颊落下一个轻吻，轻声说道：“那我就期待勇利明天的表现了，晚安，做个好梦。”

“晚、晚安，”勇利含糊地应了一声，强烈的窒息感令他不敢转过头去直视男人的脸，“你早点休息，明天见。”

看着他明显紧张的模样，维克托嘴角的笑意又加深了些，男人假装没有注意到他的异常，很是自然地揽着他的肩将人送到门口，打开门和人道别：“明天见。”

勇利出了门就飞快地朝自己的房间走，等到进房间关上门才靠着门板无力的蹲在地上，像个鸵鸟似的把脸埋进掌心里。

他能透过掌心感觉到自己脸上滚烫的温度，还有仿佛快要从嗓子里蹦出来的心跳。他从指缝凝视着地面，镜片之后的视线却没有焦距。

没办法，维克托实在是太帅了啊，那张脸无论看多少次都会帅得人心脏怦怦直跳呀！勇利无奈地想，只是没想到维克托私下里这么轻浮，竟然会借着对戏的名头趁机做一些暧昧的事情。

这么想倒也不是勇利反感对方了，说起来他自己也没损失什么，何况又喜欢维克托那么多年，单纯地从粉丝角度来想的话，无论是接吻还是揩油，勇利一点也没觉得自己吃了亏。只是抛开粉丝滤镜，勇利对于这种类型的人也只能接受和对方做朋友了。

又一次被勇利在心里扣上一顶“轻浮”帽子的维克托丝毫没有意识到自己在这位粉丝心里的评价跌了一大截，他躺在床上回想着刚才和勇利相处的美好时光。明明他只是亲吻了对方，后面的一系列动作甚至都算不上前戏，只不过是一场基于教学目的的演示罢了。然而即使如此，维克托还是觉得心里溢满了一股名为满足的情愫，让他忍不住弯起了嘴角开始期待明天的拍摄。

因为被教导了做法，第二天的拍摄工作勇利没有再频繁NG，很是顺利地通过了一组又一组镜头。

剧组的工作人员们对此感到诧异，只觉得昨天那个一到了接吻镜头就浑身上下都散发着青涩与纯情气息的男孩仿佛是自己的错觉，眼前这个充满了诱惑力，令人光是在镜头外看着都忍不住心动的人才是真正的他。

不过这种想法也就闪过那么一瞬，实际上演员私下里对戏在圈子里是十分常见的事，看勇利前后的反差也不难猜出他肯定和维克托私下里将这场戏练过了，否则一个没有经验的人是无法在一夜之间有这种转变的。而之后拍摄床戏的部分，则证实了工作人员们的这种想法，甚至因为拍摄现场过于香艳，令人不由得开始怀疑起他们昨天晚上是不是真的发生了点什么。

无他，只因勇利的表现实在是太火辣了，比他在酒吧那场戏里跳《Eros》时还要性感色气，全然不像一个未经人事的Beta。他将一个处在发情期拼尽全力诱惑Alpha的Omega演绎的淋漓尽致，无论是噙着水光的眼眸中泛起的迷离，还是脸上惑人的绯色，亦或是他坐在Alpha身上扭动的身姿，无一不在撩拨着在场众人的心。

勇利十分投入，没有注意到片场的气氛因为自己的表演变得有些微妙，他此时只是一个处在发情期，急需Alpha拥抱的Omega，他需要做的只是尽全力去勾引自己面前的这个Alpha而已。

他的裤子在刚才和维克托拥吻着挪到床上的过程中被扒了下来随手丢在地上，下身只着一条底裤，还因为坐在对方身上的姿势被衬衫下摆严严实实地给遮了起来，两条白皙修长的腿曲在身侧，看起来就像是什么也没穿一样令人无限遐思。而他的上身虽然穿着衬衫，然而松松垮垮披在身上，比起什么也没穿显得更加性感色气。

维克托也动了真格地在演绎着Alpha的角色，他的双手比昨天更加放肆地游走在勇利的身上，双唇不断亲吻着颈侧、锁骨、肩膀等位置，偶尔会在那些能够被摄像机拍下的地方留下一个浅浅的印记。当他被男孩靠在自己耳边动情地甜腻喘息撩拨地心动不已时，他会抬头吻上对方的唇，一边胡乱地揉着男孩的发一边深入地去掠夺对方嘴里的甘甜。

摄像机的机位很巧妙地避开了暴露的部分，只留下若隐若现的角度来着展现这一段激情戏码。而随着两个人表演的深入，在场不少Alpha都有些蠢蠢欲动，看向勇利的眼神也发生了变化。

表演到了这时已经进行到一半，按照这个发展，说不定可以一次通过。

这么想着，维克托心里还觉得有些可惜，不过他很快将这个念头抛在脑后——反正他以后有的是时间和机会，也不急于这一时。

他松开勇利的唇转而吻上对方的肩膀，鼻尖亲昵地在后颈的位置来回轻嗅，似是闻到了专属于Omega的香甜信息素。他找准了位置张开嘴，轻咬在Omega敏感脆弱的后颈腺体处，准备将这个Omega标记成自己的所有物。

Beta没有腺体，因此被Alpha咬破了后颈也不会如Omega那样感到一阵酥麻敏感，反而会在Alpha强行往里注入信息素时感到异常的疼痛。维克托知道勇利是Beta，他原本也没有打算真的要咬勇利一口——哪怕他真的很想这么做——按照之前说好的那样，他只需要做个样子罢了。

然而也许是过于投入，也许是勇利的表现令维克托在一瞬间产生了对方就是一个货真价实的Omega的错觉，总之在真正触碰到那片肌肤时，维克托没有控制住咬破了那里。幸好他及时反应过来，并没有往里注入自己的信息素。

他在心里暗暗叫糟，想着雅科夫会不会狠狠骂自己一顿，又或者勇利会不会介意被自己咬了一口。

在他这么想的瞬间，他清楚地闻到了一阵香味。

那是一股带着甜味的淡淡的花香，充满了温柔的气息，闻起来令人感觉如沐春风。

而在闻到这股香味时，维克托感觉自己的心剧烈地悸动起来，下意识地释放出了自己的信息素。

他的信息素对Omega来说过于强大，很容易将Omega引入发情期，因此平时在人多的场所出入时，维克托一般都会给自己喷上遮掩剂，以免造成不必要的麻烦。而他现在根本无暇顾及片场是否有Omega会受自己影响，他只是遵从本能地想要在其他的Alpha之前，将自己怀里这个命中注定的Omega据为己有。

而勇利就没有那么好受了。

他没想到维克托会明知自己是“Beta”的情况下还来咬自己的腺体，抑制剂在腺体被咬破的瞬间便失去了作用，甚至因为Omega腺体特有的敏感，他有一瞬间没能控制住自己的信息素，好在维克托没有进一步往他腺体里注入信息素来标记他。然而勇利还没来得及松口气，将自己抱在怀里的男人突然释放出了属于Alpha强大的信息素。清冽的雪松信息素味道扑面而来，勇利毫无防备，直接被打了个正着。

在吸入这股信息素味道的一瞬间，勇利就觉得身体一阵阵发软，脑袋不受控制地变得混沌了，呼吸也变得急促起来。

怎么会……

他不可思议地看向银发的男人，正对上那双深邃的蔚蓝眼眸——他在里面看到了自己的倒影。

不止是他，维克托也感到十分不可思议。他在勇利看向自己时朝着对方露出一个笑容，无声地向人传达着自己的欣喜。

在他们各自闻到对方的信息素味道时，源自灵魂深处的悸动便已经告诉了他们——他们是百分百契合的AO关系，是命中注定的伴侣，是彼此灵魂的另一半。

即使立刻就被维克托强大的信息素包围，勇利的信息素味道还是被片场里其他的Alpha捕捉到了，在片刻的惊讶过后，也没有人对此感到意外或不解。毕竟，一个Omega伪装成Beta以保护自己，无论在哪个圈子都不是新鲜事了。

勇利的思绪只维持了片刻的清醒，在命定Alpha强大的信息素侵袭下，很快提前到来的发情期如潮水一般将他淹没。此时他不再需要靠自己的演技去演绎一个发情期的Omega，他自己就是处在发情期的Omega。

正如Alpha强大的信息素会将Omega提前带入发情期一样，发情期的Omega信息素也会引来Alpha的易感期。

勇利原本就因为火辣性感充满了色气与诱惑的表演引得在场部分Alpha蠢蠢欲动，发情期提前到来骤然爆发出来的香甜信息素更是勾的人快要失去理智，甚至有几个Alpha已然忘记了现在正在进行着的拍摄工作，挪动脚步朝着这股香甜味道的中心靠近。

维克托对于怀里命中注定只属于自己的Omega被人盯上十分不满，他释放出更多的信息素将勇利紧紧包裹起来，随后他再一次咬住勇利后颈腺体的位置，宣告主权一般地往里注入了自己的信息素，形成了一个临时标记。

临时标记对发情期中的Omega起到了一个暂时安抚的作用，然而勇利仍旧十分难受。他从未经历过这样的发情期，以往在发情期到来的时候他总是及时地打抑制剂，哪里受过这种体内空虚到令人痛苦的折磨。他抓着维克托胸前那片黑色的衬衫布料，抬着眸子无助地看向对方，那双侵染了水光的漂亮眼眸里装载的也不知是索求还是别的什么，总之让维克托的心一下子就濒临失控边缘了。

维克托深吸一口气强迫自己冷静下来，借着亲吻的姿势靠在勇利的耳畔轻声引导着对方继续演绎着这一幕，直到勇利这一段Omega发情诱惑Alpha的重头戏演完，他才先雅科夫一步喊了停，随手捞过之前被丢在地上的外套将人裹住打横抱起来，对雅科夫说要停工几天就直接回了隔壁自己的房间。

作为一名货真价实的Beta，雅科夫还不知道刚才在拍摄现场已经发生了一场AO之间的信息素战争，他还纳闷怎么维克托竟然真的咬了勇利，勇利居然也忍着痛十分配合地演地这么逼真。等到两个人以一种不同寻常的姿势离开了他的视线，他这才反应过来刚才究竟是怎么回事。

拍摄现场就在维克托的房间旁边，他进门后上了锁，将勇利放在自己的床上，低下头去看对方。

勇利已经被情潮折磨地快要哭出来了，从身体深处传来的空虚感剧烈到让他痛苦的地步，临时标记所能起到的安抚作用有限，何况作为他命定Alpha的标记者又在他身边不遗余力地释放着自己的信息素，勇利只觉得自己的理智都快被吞没了。

他那张清秀的脸蛋泛着不正常的红晕，眼角也红通通的，纤长的睫毛被眸中盈满的春水沾湿了粘在一起，眨眼的时候还能看到晶莹的水珠被两把小扇子拍碎散落在周围，实在令人心动不已。而他微微张着嘴喘气，凑近时让维克托觉得他的呼吸都是甜的，令那两片樱色的唇瓣看起来美味极了。

他的眼镜在刚才的拍摄中合着部分衣物一起随手丢在了床上，没了镜片的遮挡，那双宝石一样的棕红色眸子像是浸润在一汪泉水里似的闪动着粼粼水光。当它半睁半瞌地望向维克托时，维克托的心不受控制的漏跳了一拍，一时间只想到“尤物”这个词。

男人有些贪婪地嗅着空气中浓郁的属于Omega香甜的信息素，忍不住俯下身在那双勾魂夺魄的漂亮眼眸上落下一吻。而后他看见男孩的唇动了动，嗫嚅着说了句什么，他没有听清。

“勇利，你在说什么？”他放柔了声音问道，“我听不清。”

“……抑、抑制剂……”勇利将自己蜷缩成一团，强忍着体内向Alpha索取的本能喘着气道，“在我房间里……请你…帮、帮我拿一下……”

听到这话维克托愣了一下，他反复地将男孩这句话在脑海里回味，确认自己理解的意思就是男孩字面上的意思后心中很不是滋味。正如他在闻到勇利信息素的第一时间就知道对方是他契合度百分百的命定的Omeag一样，勇利也在他释放出自己的信息素以后知道了他就是对方的命定Alpha。而现在这个Omega因为他的信息素而发情，居然要他帮忙拿一下抑制剂？！

他就那么不想和自己一起度过发情期吗？维克托看着明明难受地不得了的男孩，很是郁闷地想着。

见男人愣在原地不动，勇利以为对方没有听见，不由得唤了一声：“那、那个，维克托……？”

“勇利可真是过分，你明明知道我是你命中注定的Alpha，”维克托深吸了一口气，有些委屈地说，“可你却宁愿选一支冷冰冰的抑制剂来度过你的发情期。”

这话已经可以算是明示了，但勇利现在深受折磨，反应慢了一拍。他望着维克托眨了眨眼，意识到对方的言下之意后收回了目光不去看那张直勾勾盯着自己的脸，小声说道：“……我、我又不像维克托那样…随便……”

“我随便？”维克托惊讶地瞪大了眼，不知道他这是从哪里得出来自己“随便”这个结论的，“我哪里随便了？”

勇利被这句反问噎了一下，心道这人居然都轻浮到毫无自觉的地步了，根本没有意识到自己的行为非常随便吗。他颇不自在地轻咳了一下，嘟囔着提醒道：“就…昨天你……我……就那个样子，我虽然没有经验，但、但也不是什么都不懂……”

他没好意思把话说的太明白，毕竟他当时虽然觉得有些异样，到底是没有拒绝，就算是单纯地为了尽快补上拍摄进度以及填补自己的知识空白处，他也确确实实默认了之后那些暧昧的发生。

他的脸一直很红，但维克托还是在他脸上捕捉到了一抹窘迫。在意识到男孩是在介意什么后，维克托又是好笑又是无奈地笑了一声，轻声解释道：“原来是我自己让你误会了，确实，我承认在那种情况下夹杂了私心是我的不对，但如果我说，我只对勇利这么做过的话，勇利还会觉得我‘随便’吗？”

勇利这会反应有点慢，只是在听到这句话后下意识地又看向维克托。

男人不介意他的沉默，继续说道：“谁让勇利对我露出那样的表情呢，竟然让我会对一个‘Beta’产生了想要和他试一试的想法。不过现在想来，这也许就是命中注定吧，天知道刚才发现你就是我的命定Omega时我有多惊喜！”

勇利过了好一会才将这些话消化完毕，他在理解了维克托话里话外的意思后心脏不受控制的狂跳起来。他一方面因为自己片面地就给人扣了一顶“轻浮随便”的帽子而羞愧，一方面又因为维克托说的话而心跳不已。

作为借口的心墙被人轻松卸下以后，也许是因为心境发生了变化的缘故，勇利只觉得体内的空虚感更甚。如此强烈又陌生的感觉令他真真切切地体会了一把什么叫做欲火焚身，却又折磨得他抑制不住地张着嘴急促地喘气。

他不自觉地扭动着身子蹭着微凉的床单，试图以此来缓解自己燥热的身体，却不知道自己这副模样映在男人的眼中，和赤裸裸的勾引没什么两样。

房间里愈加浓郁的香甜信息素，男孩通红的清秀脸蛋以及蕴含着水光的漂亮眼眸，无一不在诱惑着维克托身为Alpha想要将Omega拆吞入腹的本能。

也许是为了报复刚才男孩宁愿要抑制剂也不要自己，维克托俯下身凑近了对方，故意使坏对着人耳朵轻轻吹了口气，压低了声音不紧不慢地笑着问：“现在，你还需要抑制剂吗，勇利？”

勇利缩着脖子想要躲开男人温热的气息，他深吸一口气试图让自己冷静一些，然而汹涌的情潮让他的呼吸变成了颤抖的喘息，听起来倒像是在朝着Alpha索取些什么似的。他张了张嘴准备说点什么，脑袋里却像是掀起了惊涛骇浪，在情潮的作用下，一声细碎的呻吟就这么从唇缝里溜了出来。

他最后一丝理智也被发情期带来的剧烈燥热燃烧殆尽，只剩下Omega渴求着Alpha拥抱自己的本能。

空气中早已是Omega好闻的信息素味道，带着发情期特有的甜腻，勾动着Alpha体内蛰伏着的野兽将自己扑倒尽情地交合。伴随着每一次情潮的侵袭，不仅仅是空气中充斥的信息素越来越多，Omega的身体也会在这股原始的冲动下自动自发地做好接纳Alpha的准备。

维克托嗅着空气中属于勇利的信息素味道，随着这股信息素愈加浓郁，他也释放出更多的属于自己的信息素——这是Alpha想要获得Omega青睐的原始本能。他低下头在男孩后颈腺体的位置轻舔啃咬，喃喃道：“勇利，选我吧，选我……”

身体最敏感的位置被挑逗，勇利不自觉地闷哼一声，脑子里什么顾虑都没了，只觉得属于这个男人的清冽的信息素味道太好闻了，想要这股信息素将自己包裹起来，想要这个男人的唇吻在自己的唇上，想要这个男人填补自己身体深处的空虚，平息那里面的燥热，将他从折磨自己的情潮中解放出来。

他转过身去将人推开些许，抬头吻在男人的下巴上，睁着一双迷离的眸子断断续续地喘着气道：“帮帮我……”

维克托亲了亲他的脸，压在他身上将他凌乱的额发全都拨了上去，又在光洁的额头落下一个轻吻，带着些诱哄地道：“想要我怎么帮你？勇利，告诉我。”

“…唔……”勇利抬起双手紧紧攥着他后背的衣裳，将脸埋进对方怀里有些贪婪地大口呼吸着，干净清澈的音线因为情潮的侵袭而染上了一丝沙哑，变得十分软糯，“我、我不知道……”

维克托抱着他，只觉得自己的心都要化了，又继续问道：“那你要抑制剂，还是要我帮你？”

这个问题很好回答，勇利在他怀里轻轻地蹭了蹭，嗅着对方身上清冽的信息素味道，乖乖巧巧地答了：“要你。”

听了令自己欢喜的回答，维克托十分满意，他侧过头轻咬了一下怀中人的耳朵，低声笑道：“乖孩子。”

像是奖励一般，维克托抬手捏住男孩的下巴将对方的脸转向自己，寻着那双柔软的唇瓣吻了过去。他轻而易举的撬开牙关顶了进去，他还来不及在这片即将被自己占有的领地巡视一圈，立马就被对方热情的小舌给缠上与之共舞，心满意足地汲取着里面的甘甜。

勇利经验不足，唯一的那点经验还是被维克托给教的，没一会就在男人逐渐加深的吻中败下阵来，只能张着嘴任人予取予求。他无暇顾及沿着嘴角滑落的不知是谁的唾液，只是尽力地迎合着男人的动作，在换气的间隙剧烈地喘息着。

在察觉到对方的颓势后，维克托非但没有放慢节奏，反而愈加变本加厉。他放过了又滑又甜的小舌转而顺着牙根扫荡，将刚才被耽搁了一阵的巡视工作完成后，这才再一次卷住对方的舌头轻咬吮吸。

他一手扶着勇利的后脑加深这个吻，另一只手也没闲着，将裹在人身上的外套丢到一旁后，迫不及待地探入因为拍摄而敞开的衬衫内，放肆地在光滑细腻的肌肤上来回游走。

他的动作缓慢而又充满了急切，先是在纤细的腰肢上来回揉捏，很快顺着往上，修长的手指直冲对方胸前那颗小樱桃而去。指尖触碰到的小东西早已挺立起来，像是早已准备好等待着他去玩弄一般，在他试探着轻轻按压了一下的时候，被他吻住的男孩身子细微地颤抖了一下，与此同时嘴里还溢出了一声令他血脉偾张的浅浅呻吟。

小小的挺立谈不上手感有多好，但维克托喜欢勇利这种情动的反应，因此肆意地玩弄起对方敏感的脆弱部位来。他以指尖轻按乳首，略微使力，指腹便在乳尖的位置来回碾压磨蹭，时不时地以两只手指轻轻夹住捏一捏，让怀里的人儿颤抖得更加厉害一些。

在玩弄着这颗小樱桃的时候，他另一只手也不再满足于拨弄男孩的发丝，而是顺着下滑到脖颈的位置轻柔地捏了捏，随后从衬衫的下摆处探了进去，在对方后腰的位置来回游走。他的手掌在每一寸因为情潮而发热的肌肤上流连，最后停留在腰侧，以一种充满了爱怜的方式轻轻抚弄着那里的软肉。

长时间的深吻让勇利的唇舌有些发麻，加之身体被人抚摸带来的陌生快感分散了他的注意力，维克托干脆松开了他的唇，听他在喘息中夹杂了细碎呻吟的动听音调，痴迷地看着他漂亮到不像话的脸，偶尔低下头去亲吻那双浸润在春水中的眸子。

光是看着勇利这副样子，维克托就觉得自己已经欲火焚身了。他半撑着身子，一条腿挤进勇利的双腿之间，用膝盖轻轻地顶弄对方的私处。

他欣赏够了那张沉溺在情潮中的脸，这才转移目光去看对方的身体。他的视线从白皙的脖颈落到漂亮的锁骨，稍微停留片刻后便是正在被自己爱抚的胸膛，粉色的小点被自己的指尖来回揉捏的模样煞是好看，吸引着他情不自禁地俯下身，以唇舌代替自己的手指去品尝另一边被冷落许久的小樱桃。

维克托知道该如何才能令勇利获得更多快感，他想和勇利好好享受一下正餐之前的前戏。他含住乳尖轻轻地啃咬，在听到勇利蓦然拔高的抽气声后松了口，转而以舌尖轻舔并来回打转，最后用力地吮吸。

这种玩弄方式对现在的勇利来说如同火上浇油，有些承受不了的男孩伸出手搭在他的肩上轻轻地推了一下，很快被男人抓住了双手摁在头顶，只能扭动着身体不断从嘴里溢出一声声好似猫儿在求饶一般的甜腻呻吟。

这道声音实在过于好听，维克托更加放肆地欺负起身下的人来，想要从这张刚刚被自己品尝过的嘴里听到更多。他来回将两颗小樱桃都好好地疼爱了一遍才算是放过了声音里已经染上了一丝哭腔的勇利，他再一次起身看了一眼对方脸上的表情，轻轻吻去男孩眼角的湿润。

他低头将目光落向勇利的下身，那里的性器早已将底裤撑成了一支小帐篷，顶端还被性器流出来的液体浸湿，在浅灰色的布料上形成了一小片鲜明的对比。

维克托只觉得自己的心被目光所及之处的美景给狠狠地颤了一下，他收回在勇利胸前使坏的手算是彻底放过了这里，在对方腰间恶狠狠地揉了一把之后，试探着将手从底裤里探了进去。

和略微发热的身体不同，指下手感极佳的翘挺臀瓣带着些微凉，手掌覆上去后二者之间体温的差距令维克托不自觉地捏了一把。掌下的臀肉丰润又紧实，受力后带着五指凹下去，随着力道的松开又回弹，令维克托有些爱不释手。他大力地在臀瓣上揉捏了两下，伸出手指朝着两片臀肉之间的禁地探去。

他的手指才刚刚触到那里，身下的男孩便仰着脖子轻轻地叫了一声，那道声音似是撒娇又似是无措，软软绵绵的，让维克托的心都快要化了。而指尖触及的禁地一片湿濡，滑腻的液体正不断地从某个略微发热的地方缓缓流出，那个位置正自动自发地一开一合，好似在热情地邀请着维克托赶快进入一般。

维克托倒抽了一口气，再也无法忍耐地将手抽了回来，连拉带扯地把碍事的底裤扒下来丢到一旁，顾不上去玩弄一下前端湿漉漉的性器，有些粗鲁地掐着勇利的腿根将大腿拉开以自己的腿抵住，以手掌轻拍对方的臀瓣，在安安静静只有两人喘息的房间里发出了几声脆响，显得十分下流和色情。

他伸出一只手指在流淌着蜜液的粉嫩穴口处按了按，略微使力便滑了进去，里面湿滑不堪地甬道立马将他的手指紧紧吸附，生怕他离开似的往更深处引，而与此同时，他看见勇利仰着头，像是要把他的理智给斩断一般，从嘴里发出了一声绵长又甜腻的呻吟。

早已准备好被贯穿的地方并不需要润滑，维克托也忍的极为辛苦，又念在这还是对方的第一次，担心不做好前戏的准备工作的话会将人伤到，因此将心中想要恶狠狠操弄身下人儿的想法不断压下，耐着性子做着扩张的工作。

一只手指在湿滑的甬道里进出十分容易，维克托来回抽送了几次便将这个过程略过，手指打着旋在甬道里进行着夸张，时不时地屈起来轻轻剐蹭着内壁的褶子，又或是四处按压，寻找着最能让人舒服的点。

习惯了身体被进入后，异物感消退，快感蜂拥而至，勇利一方面只觉得刚才将自己折磨地要死的空虚感消退了很多，一方面又不想对方停下这带给自己陌生快感的动作。然而刚刚才有所消退的空虚感很快再次席卷而来，身体的深处似乎还在索求着更多快感，这一刻他清楚明显地感觉到体内在强烈地渴望着被身上这个男人填满。

他无法控制自己溢出喉咙的呻吟，也无暇去顾及由自己口中发出的带着些不满意味的媚叫，他在情潮的支配下全身心地感受着对方的动作，甚至不自觉的分开了双腿将自己的私处完完整整地暴露在男人眼中，无声地邀请着对方继续、更多的玩弄自己的身体。

看着这样诱人的勇利，维克托的喉结上下滑动了一下，眸光也更加暗沉了些。他抽出手指以指尖抵在穴口，加了一只手指，两只手指并列在一起，毫不怜惜地、恶狠狠地插进了淫荡的小穴里。

多到溢出穴口的晶莹蜜液随着他的动作被带回一些，被手指和内壁挤压着发出了噗呲噗呲的水声，而和男孩愈加高昂的呻吟不同，湿滑不堪地甬道毫不知足地吸附着维克托的手指，里面的软肉不停地蠕动着，连带着穴口也一开一合地进行着吞吐的动作。

眼前的美景如此的淫靡，让维克托觉得下身都胀的发疼了。天知道他现在多想不管不顾地掐着勇利的腰以自己的下身代替手指安抚对方欲求不满的小穴，在这温暖又湿滑的紧致甬道里横冲直撞，听对方发出比现在更加绵长动听的呻吟，看人脸上露出更加意乱情迷的表情。

他手上的动作不算温柔，手指又快又狠地在对方身体里进进出出，而随着他动作不断地加剧，勇利的双腿分得更开，甚至不自觉地抬起了腰，主动地迎合着男人手上的动作。

尚处在发情期中的身体哪里是区区两指就能轻易满足的，眼下暂且激烈的快感很快便如同刚才一样被情潮吞没，饥渴的穴口仍旧紧紧地咬着手指不放，身体的深处却不知廉耻地感到一阵阵空虚，分泌着更多的蜜液诱惑着手指的主人，好叫对方再换个更大的玩意儿进来，让甬道的里面也能够被满足。

被这样的念头驱使着，勇利睁着一双泪眼朦胧的眸子瞧向银发的Alpha，吸了吸鼻子软软地开口道：“再、再给我…多一些……里面还、还不够……”

他一边说着一边将双腿缠在对方的腰间紧紧勾住，前后扭动着腰动了动，俨然一副欲求不满的模样。

这副情动的样子看得维克托心动不已，一时间只觉得一股气血直冲脑海，又顺着一路往下，汇集在下腹处，令他原本就硬挺的下身更加饱胀。偏偏始作俑者还撅着屁股往他那里蹭，嘴里一叠声儿地喊着想要的话语，实在是过于考验维克托的控制力。

“勇利可真是擅长煽动诱惑我的天才。”维克托喘着气叹了一声，抽出手指在对方的屁股上拍打了一下，而后又恶狠狠地揉捏起来。他双手整个覆在翘挺的臀瓣上，掰着臀肉来回地转着圈，以一个极其色情而又下流的方式玩弄着，满意地看着勇利脸上的表情变得更加迷人。

迟迟得不到满足的勇利嘴里发出一声意味不明的嘟囔，他伸出一只手去握住男人的手腕，试图让对方停止这种捉弄自己的行为，再一次进到自己的身体里继续刚才的事。

维克托这会就是故意要让他被折磨一下，哪怕他自己其实也忍的快要爆炸了，他也还是不紧不慢地揉捏着手感极佳的臀肉，并不理会对方的动作。

刚刚尝过了这种令人招架不住的快感，勇利很是食髓知味，他见对方迟迟不满足自己，干脆扭动着身体挣扎起来。他往上退了些，分开的双腿合拢以后令男人无法再继续对自己的屁股上下其手，随后他在对方好以整暇的目光下将手搭在对方的肩上坐了起来。他手上略微使力，维克托便配合地往后仰，在身体失去平衡躺倒在床上之前，维克托双手撑住了上身，略微抬起头仰视勇利，想要看看这个男孩是什么打算。

勇利毫无经验，此刻只是凭着本能和直觉行事。他不知道维克托放慢了节奏是想要给白纸一张的自己一场完美的性爱，在他现在被情潮占满的认知里，这个Alpha迟迟不来填满自己的身体，是因为他还勾引得不到位。

这人怎么还有心思慢吞吞的呢，刚才不是还对自己想要抑制剂而感到不满吗，怎么现在又磨磨唧唧的？这么想着，勇利跨坐在维克托的身上，感受到抵在自己股间那个硬物，勇利不自觉地蹭了蹭。他听见男人重重地喘了一声，觉得这声音很好听，他还想听更多，于是伸出手去胡乱地扒着男人身上有些凌乱的黑色衬衫。

维克托并不阻止勇利的动作，他揽住勇利的腰坐直了身子，抱着人转了个方向倚在床头，十分配合地拨开对方快要将自己衬衫扯坏的手，自觉地解开了扣子将衣服脱掉。

他是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型，无论是结实的胸肌还是形状漂亮的腹肌都透着致命的性感，让勇利看呆了一瞬。男孩情不自禁地抬手抚上Alpha的胸膛，指尖顺着肌肉的起伏一路游走到腰腹的位置，又学着对方刚才的动作在腰侧捏了捏。

维克托忍不住低笑了一声，挺着腰轻轻地撞了勇利了一下。

本就敏感地位置被突然来了这么一下，勇利闷哼了一声，还以为是自己的勾引起作用了。他望着维克托眨了眨眼，身体前倾趴在人怀里，凑过去吻向对方的唇。

维克托顺势按住他的后脑，手指伸进柔软的黑发里轻轻摩挲，等到享受够了对方灵巧的小舌在自己嘴里打着转嬉弄自己过后，他才反客为主地回敬过去。

勇利直到昨天为止都还不会这种深入的接吻方式，眼下更是被人牵着鼻子走，没一会就败下阵来，只能张着嘴伸着舌头任对方随意含住吮吸。他乖巧地蠕动着舌尖挑逗着对方，原本撑在人胸膛的手不安分地往下，拉着对方的手就往自己身后探去，那意思不言而喻。

维克托没有挣扎，顺着他的动作覆在他的臀瓣上又轻轻地拍了一下，随后在对方无声的催促下再一次将两只手指插入了不断开合地小穴里，比刚才更快更狠地律动起来。

甬道连带着穴口又湿又滑，每一下抽插都伴随着啧啧水声，而男孩前端的性器也不断的随着对方晃动着腰肢的动作一下一下地戳着维克托的小腹，顶端流出的蜜液全都顺着动作沾到了维克托的身上，再配合着对方一脸的意乱情迷，这般美景别提有多淫靡了。

维克托喘着粗气搅动着两只手指不断地扩张着紧致的甬道，等到感觉差不多可以容纳自己了，他抽出手抱住勇利的腰调整了一下两人的姿势，拉下自己的裤腰将早已蓄势待发的下身释放出来。他挺着腰将下身抵在勇利的湿漉漉的穴口处来回磨蹭，双手掰着两片臀瓣大力地揉弄，以这种方式让勇利体内的蜜液将自己涂满。

勇利能够清楚地感觉到自己现在正强烈的渴求着对方，渴求着此时此刻抵在自己那个位置的滚烫巨物。他趴在维克托的怀里来回扭动着腰肢，最后在情潮的驱使下坐起身体向那根巨物迎去，试图自己将其吞下。于此同时，他抱着维克托的头挺着胸将自己往人嘴里送。他还记得之前维克托舔弄自己了好长时间，他想要借此来让Alpha满足自己的需求。

男孩竭尽全力勾引着自己的表现并不娴熟，看起来透着十分的生涩，然而正是这种宛如白纸一张的纯洁与欲求不满的色气，两种极端的气质同时出现在他的身上，才更加令维克托欲罢不能。

他伸出一只手按住勇利的后背让人重新趴回自己的怀里，随后再一次捏住两片臀瓣掰开露出粉嫩的小穴，对准了穴口挺着腰便往里挤。

勇利的那里早就湿透了，他自己的下身也涂满了对方体内自带的润滑液，轻易就将头部整个滑了进去。

然而虽是发情期，到底是第一次经历性事，还未被进入过的穴口顿时传来一股撕裂的痛感，勇利一下子就痛地浑身发软，无力地靠在维克托的怀里，哼哼唧唧地喊着痛。

穴口本就紧致，加上吃痛以后紧缩起来，维克托被夹得也很难受。他拍了拍勇利的臀，靠在人耳边轻声哄着：“勇利，放轻松，让我进到你的里面，乖，放松些。”

他说着退出来了些，只轻轻地挺着腰在穴口磨蹭。

勇利大口大口地喘着气，刚才那一下的剧痛让他很想停下来，然而没了快感的安抚，体内深处的空虚又一次席卷而来，他根本毫无招架之力，只能按照维克托说的那样，努力地放松着自己。

好在发情期的到来减缓了不少痛感，让这一过程没那么漫长。很快的，他感觉那股仿佛要将自己撕裂的痛感渐渐消失了，只剩下想要对方这根巨物将自己填满的渴望。

维克托一直在注意着观察勇利的变化，此时听到对方略微变了调的喘息便知道自己可以继续了。他慢慢地往穴口里挤，感受到阻力时便退出来些许，等里面带有润滑作用的蜜液重新将甬道填充地满满当当时，他再一次挺身而入。如此反复几次过后，他将自己深深地埋进了怀中人儿的体内。

身体被填充的满满当当，连带着将自己折磨到痛苦的空虚感也全然消失殆尽，虽然还有些不习惯体内这个巨物的体积，但勇利还是长长地喘了一声。

维克托这时也在喘着粗气，他等勇利稍微适应一些后试探着动了动，趴在怀里的男孩立马发出了一声甜腻的喘息，像是在激励着他继续一般。维克托揽着勇利的腰将人吻住，动作轻柔地在对方体内律动起来。他并不急着进行快感更加强烈的抽插动作，哪怕他心里想得不得了，他想等勇利能够承受自己接下来很可能会变得粗暴的动作后，再进行那一步。

勇利已经完全丧失了思考的能力，他就像是一艘没有着力点的小船随着情欲的浪潮起起伏伏，而在渐渐习惯了这种轻柔的动作后，他就变得贪心起来。他还想要更多的快感将自己似乎永不知足的身体填满，他还想变得更舒服，将之前折磨的他难受至极的情潮远远地甩开。

维克托含住他的唇和人交换了一个缠绵的深吻，唇分时甚至拉出了一条细细的银丝，令怀里的男孩看起来淫靡极了。他忍不住又亲了亲对方的唇，随后低下头去含住之前被自己爱抚过的小樱桃，放肆地舔弄吮吸起来。

勇利顺势抬着手环住他的脖子，十分配合地将自己朝人嘴里送去，靠在对方耳畔发出一阵阵动听的喘息呻吟，勾的人心痒难耐。

在这样的诱惑下，维克托再也忍不住挺着腰狠狠的在人体内撞了两下。耳边的喘息蓦然拔高，变成了充满了甜腻的媚叫，像是一把火浇在维克托的心头，让他翻身将勇利压在了身下。他拉开男孩修长的双腿好让自己完完整整地没入到更深的地方，稍微加快了频率动了动，等到勇利习惯了之后，猛地抽出对方的身体再狠狠的地入，撞到令人高声喊叫的那一点时又退了出来，在对方回过神时再一次插入，如此反复。

他着迷地看向两人交合的部位，视线首先落在了前端随着自己的顶弄摇摇晃晃的性器上。Omega的阴茎相比起Alpha的显得如此娇小，就连颜色都是令人垂涎欲滴的粉色，头部铃口的位置和后穴一样正不断地往外淌出晶莹的液体，受地心引力的控制顺着柱身缓缓滑进那一小丛密林里，好似在躲猫猫一样。如果不是紧紧包裹着自己的湿滑甬道过于舒服，维克托一定会品尝一下如此诱人又可爱的小勇利，以另一种方式带给对方绝妙的性体验。他伸出手握住小勇利来回套弄了几下，极富技巧性地用手指揉搓敏感的头部，坏心眼地以指尖按压铃口的位置，又将沾染的液体均匀地涂抹在小勇利的身上。

勇利毫无经验的身体哪里被这样前后一起玩弄过，他眸中早已盛满的春水化作泪珠从眼眶里溢了出来，将纤长的睫毛都打湿了粘在一起，眨眼间像是有细碎的星光附着在那上面似的，好看的紧。他只用这双漂亮的眸子无力地瞧了维克托一眼，很快便被体内的快感激地扬起了头，他眉头轻蹙，又有几滴泪花从紧闭的眼角缝隙中挣扎着挤了出来，在软糯甜腻的喘息声中悄然滚进了发丝里。

他仰着头轻轻地呻吟出声，那道声音似欢愉似痛苦，又似无力挣扎的小猫儿在求饶，在撒娇。他胡乱地抬手去推拒玩弄自己下身的Alpha，触到对方后又仿佛没了力气，只能软绵绵地将手搭在人小臂上，咬着唇小声地呜咽着，也分不清到底是拒绝还是接受。

这意乱情迷又欲迎还拒的模样狠狠地撩动着维克托的神经，Alpha俯下身吻住那张吐出如此动听声音的樱唇，霸道地卷住那条美味的小舌尽情吮吸。等到一个强势而漫长的深吻结束，维克托又在他脖颈和锁骨的位置啃出一个个印记来宣示主权。

男人俯下身压着自己的时候让那根巨物进的很深，勇利受不了如此剧烈的快感，抽抽搭搭地伸出双手抱紧了身上的Alpha，不自觉地用脸轻轻蹭着男人银色的发丝，双腿更是害怕对方离开似的，紧紧地缠在人腰间不放。

他如此热情，维克托自然也不甘落后。Alpha直起身子准备展开正式进攻，他按住男孩的大腿根部将缠在自己腰间的双腿无情地拉开——男孩因为这个动作臀部被带动着高高抬起，让两人的交合更加深入——随后他挺着腰深深地在人体内搅动了几下，确认对方能够完完整整地将自己纳入之后便不复之前那般温柔，整根抽出再整根插入，频率又急又快，气势汹汹地从对方敏感的那一点上碾过，恶狠狠地撞击在内壁深处最敏感的位置上。

这样的动作让勇利很有被侵犯的错觉，这令他觉得有些羞耻。然而被情欲支配的身体十分诚实，从抑制不住的呻吟到至极脑海的酥麻，他知道自己的身体喜欢极了被这样粗暴地狠狠疼爱。

强烈的欢愉令他无暇顾及自己的声音听起来有多么不知廉耻与淫荡，一波接一波的快感让他溢出喉咙的呻吟也跟着一声叠一声的衔接在一起，形成了又甜又腻的绵长调子。

维克托的耳边充斥着男孩勾魂夺魄的媚叫，眼中印入的也是与之不相上下的美景。

Alpha深邃的蔚蓝眼眸直勾勾地盯着两人结合的位置，痴迷地看着那一次次接纳自己的粉色小穴，一下又一下地用自己的性器将其撑开，看它将自己的下身连带着刚刚从穴口流出的晶莹蜜液一同吞进去，再随着自己的抽出翻出更加粉嫩迷人的媚肉。与此同时再一次被带出来的蜜液在小穴与肉棒的摩擦中发出噗呲噗呲的声响，与肉体撞击的声音和男孩动听的媚惑呻吟，以及Alpha性感的喘息声一起，形成了一道美妙的交响曲。而在他不断努力的顶弄下，男孩那挺立的昂扬终于承受不住如此快感，后穴紧缩夹住了在体内肆虐的肉棒，前端湿漉漉的粉色顶端也喷溅出一股白浊，在剧烈的交合中沾染在两人的小腹处。

如此视觉与听觉的双重盛宴简直让人如同置身美妙的天堂，而不断吸附着肉棒的湿滑甬道无数次地令维克托心甘情愿地融化在男孩的身体里。他毫不怜惜地大力操弄着身下的人儿，也不管对方一边小声抽泣一边甜甜地喊着“受不了了”是在求饶还是在撒娇，此时此刻他根本不想也无法停下来。

勇利早在维克托接连不断的顶弄中舒服地哭了出来，他断断续续地重复着“慢一些”、“受不了”、“不要”之类的话语，却在对方松开自己双腿压下来时将腿紧紧地缠在人腰上，甚至努力地抬起了臀部去索求着对方——他的身体比他的思想更加诚实，知道用这种方式朝着自己命定的伴侣求欢。

快感大过了身体能够承受的界限，勇利已经不知道自己是第几次被人硬生生地以如此简单又粗暴的方式送上高潮，体验那攀至顶峰的绝妙感受了。每一次当他抵达高潮的巅峰时，敏感至极的甬道就会在对方持续的猛烈撞击下失控，只能痉挛着将其绞住，试图以这种无力的方式让它停止侵犯自己的行为。然而当对方毫不留情地继续着深入浅出的动作时，无论是性器摩擦着内壁还是顶端从生殖腔碾过，每一寸甬道都极其敏感，让每一次抽插都伴随着无法承受的快感。

已经忍到极限的维克托恶狠狠地捏了一把男孩白花花的屁股，退出对方的身体后将人翻了过去背朝着自己，也不管对方已经被自己折腾的趁着这个间隙哼哼唧唧的喘着气，掐着人纤细的腰肢抬高了臀部，对准了正一开一合往外吐着蜜液的穴口长驱直入，继续操弄着这令他欲仙欲死的温柔乡。

他的频率比起刚才那一阵让勇利失声尖叫的撞击有过之而无不及，勇利被这连续不间断的快感击溃，上身无力地趴在床上又哭又喊，屁股却高高撅起，无意识地迎合着男人每一次凶狠的撞击。

维克托紧紧地揽着勇利的腰，俯下身咬在已经被自己标记过的腺体上，趁着对方哭哭啼啼地喊叫时喘着气问：“勇利，我可以进到你的生殖腔里面吗，可以在你体内成结吗，我好想标记你啊，好不好，好不好？”

他一边问一边试探着朝Omega脆弱又敏感的生殖腔顶弄，只等对方点头同意就直接闯进去将其狠狠占有——他会收敛现在有些粗暴的动作，小心地注意不会将人弄疼，他会温柔地在对方体内成结，将自己的数亿种子尽数播撒在男孩小小的生殖腔内。那之后他会将人紧紧地抱在怀里，一直吻到他们之间形成永久标记，成结的性器恢复到原来的样子，他才会慢慢地离开对方的身体，抱着人去浴室清洗一番，然后他们可以随意的聊聊天温存一会，静静等候男孩被下一波情潮侵袭，他们再将这一切重复一次。

勇利这会没办法像他那样思考太多，完完全全被情欲支配的大脑来不及拒绝，鼻间周身又全都是标记了自己的Alpha的气息，不由自主地就放松了身体，点着头软软糯糯地说“好”。

这副乖巧听话又充满了诱惑的模样令维克托的心都要化了，他按照自己刚刚所想的那样朝着勇利的生殖腔撞了过去，一改刚才的凶狠，动作极其轻柔地打开了生殖腔的入口。他抱着勇利的腰带着人侧躺下来，一手揽着对方的腰一手轻轻摸着勇利柔软的黑发，带着无限爱怜地在人后颈腺体的位置落下一个又一个吻。

如此温柔的安抚很好地减缓了初次在生殖腔内成结带给Omega的痛苦，勇利靠在他怀里小声地呻吟，不自觉地抬起头蹭着他的颈窝，像是受了委屈在撒娇的小猫儿，就连那透着委屈的哼哼都格外相似。

维克托心软的不行，轻声哄着他，等到如愿以偿地将自己的东西尽数射在对方的生殖腔内，肿胀的下身恢复原状，这才不舍的慢慢退了出来。

形成了永久标记之后，两道信息素也渐渐的融合在一起，就像是刚才两人在床上的缠绵一样不分彼此。

第一次发情结束后，勇利丢失的理智也回了笼。回想刚刚发生的一切，他心中说不上具体是什么滋味，好像各种心情都有，搅和在一起十分复杂难辨。他背靠在维克托的怀里，腰被人轻柔又霸道地搂住，对方落在他后颈的吻充满了怜爱，令他不知为何有些不敢回头。

也许是事情的发展超乎了自己的预想，也许是还没准备好和对方形成永久标记，哪怕在之前的拍摄中他已经知道这个从自己年少时期便夺走了他全部目光的男人就是他命中注定的那个Alpha，勇利也没有想过他会和对方变成现在这个样子。

维克托将全部的注意力都放在怀中人儿的身上，很快就发现了男孩的呼吸平稳下来，却似乎有些心不在焉，便凑过去轻咬了一下对方的耳廓，柔声问道：“在想什么？”

虽说刚才也曾不知廉耻地索求着身后的男人，可那是因为发情期的缘故，现在对方对自己展现出如此温柔的一面，勇利很是不习惯。他不自觉地偏着头躲了一下，眸子向后瞥去却并不回头，犹豫了一下，还是诚实地说道：“我刚才的那些行为都是出于，呃…我的意思是，你标记了我，就不怕将来……后悔吗？”

维克托听到第一句时还以为勇利是出于害羞才这么说，等到人说完了他愣了一下，随即意识到对方的言下之意。他无奈地捏了捏男孩发烫的脸，将人抱紧了些，认真地说：“我们是契合度百分百的命定伴侣，从降生于世的那一刻起就注定是彼此灵魂的另一半，只要我们相遇，我们迟早会相爱的。”

两个没有感情基础的人在这里谈论未来什么的实在没有说服力，勇利忽略心中的悸动，不赞同地说：“这样太草率了，我们都不认识，也根本不了解对方，如果因为AO之间的信息素契合度这一层联系就要和对方绑在一起的话……你不会后悔吗？”

这个问题勇利问了两次，维克托敏锐地注意到对方话里指的对象并不包括男孩自己，这令他偷偷地窃喜了一下。他松开环在对方腰间的手将人转了过来面朝着自己，眼睛一眨也不眨地望进那双睁得大大的水润眸子，嘴角弯起一个温柔的弧度，说道：“我们确实还称不上熟悉，也并不了解对方的全部，但是从今天，从现在这一刻起，我会去认识你，了解你。并且我知道我会爱上你，否则我昨天不会找借口吻你，之前也不会咬你，更不会标记你。在我做这些事的时候，我知道我已经开始喜欢你了。”

勇利没想到他会说出这样一番话，原本就有些紧张的心此刻更是扑通扑通狂跳起来，好像有一百只小鹿在里面乱撞似的，将心跳的声音无限放大，简直恨不得让眼前这个男人听见才好。他下意识地放缓了呼吸，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着对方，一副很是无措的样子，偏偏那双比宝石还要漂亮的棕红色眸子听了这话变得亮晶晶的，比闪烁着星光的银河还要好看千百倍。

维克托望着这双眼眸，只觉得哪怕他不说话，只用这道目光就足以回应自己了。他抬手抚上勇利的脸，指尖轻柔地在男孩细腻的肌肤上摩挲着，柔声道：“我虽然不认识你，但是你不同。勇利，你已经认识我好多年了，不是吗。”

从他少年时期出道开始，在电视上看了自己一眼的男孩就再也没有移开过落在他身上的目光——这些都是之前维克托从勇利口中知道的，勇利无法反驳，只咬了咬唇，在男人那道温柔的目光注视下轻轻点了点头。

“既然如此，你现在要做的，只是再多认识我一些。”维克托看着对方红透的脸颊心里柔软成一片，忍不住拨开男孩凌乱的额发，凑过去在额头上落下一吻，“勇利，去发现并了解荧幕之外的我吧。那是真实的、全部的我，并且从今往后那个我只属于你。”

说着，他将人拥进怀里，鼻尖轻轻蹭着对方的，嘴角的弧度又加深了些许，笑道：“而且，你敢说你从来没有幻想过，你就是我命中注定的那个Omega吗？”

对偶像抱有不切实际的幻想大概是每个粉丝的必经之路，在勇利年少无知的时候也曾如他所说的那般有过这样的幻想。在分化第二性别之前小小的男孩会想着假如自己分化成了Omega，会不会恰好就是和维克托百分百契合的那个呢；在分化了第二性别之后，这种念头更是在满心欢欣的小少年心中生根发芽，直到高中毕业后才算彻底摆脱。

而现在这种不为人知的小小心思被正主毫不留情的揭穿，勇利顿时觉得脸上的温度更甚了，叫他简直恨不得床上立马出现一个洞，好让他赶紧钻进去。

男孩的表情丝毫不加以掩饰，看在维克托眼里只觉得这个人真是可爱极了。他亲了亲勇利的脸，正要说些什么的时候却被人推开，随即听见对方有些断断续续地辩解着说：“那、那只是作为你的粉丝才……而且当时还小，哪里想那么多……”

“那你作为我的粉丝，曾经的心愿实现了，难道不觉得惊喜吗。”维克托笑着将手伸进对方的发里，五指轻柔地拨弄着黑色的发丝，“你瞧，我们是命定的伴侣，你迟早会爱上我，不是对偶像的喜欢和崇拜，而是对你生命的另一半、你的恋人、你的爱人、你的丈夫，你的Alpha。”

“你会爱上我，”他抬起勇利的脸将人吻住，“正如我会爱上你一样。”

这个吻带着九分的温柔，还有一分不容抗拒的霸道。清冽的雪松信息素味道将自己包裹起来之后，勇利无法推开吻住自己的Alpha，只能闭上眼承受对方的吻，最后渐渐迷失在这股温柔之中。

在唇舌交缠的间隙，勇利又听见他说：“如果你还是介意的话，那么等到结束后，我来将缺失的部分补上吧。”

勇利不知道他这是什么意思，正想表达出自己的疑惑时，身体突然不受控制地紧绷了一下，随之而来的是信息素的失控，以及体内比起刚才更加剧烈的渴望与空虚。

骤然爆发出来的香甜信息素味道将维克托打了个正着，他被Omega身上的香气给迷的有一瞬间的失神。回过神后，维克托伸出手去直接探向刚刚被自己疼爱过的小穴，毫不犹豫的往里插入两指，安抚着自己被发情期折磨的Omega。

他翻身将勇利压在身下，一只手在人体内极富技巧性地律动着，另一只手将自己之前没来得及脱下的裤子给扒下来丢至床下，最后又将男孩身上松松垮垮挂着的，穿和不穿没什么两样的衬衫也给扯了下来丢开，赤条条地和对方抱在一起。

勇利抬起手紧紧地环住他的后背，双腿自动自发地缠在了他的腰上，晃着屁股迎合着男人手上的动作，嘴里又发出了似猫儿一样的绵长呻吟，软糯又甜腻，仿佛撒娇一般地在向人求欢。

维克托受不了他这副看起来乖乖巧巧的纯洁，实际上又骚又浪的色气模样。也许是形成了永久标记的缘故，勇利的体内比刚才更湿更软，维克托的手指每一次抽出都会带出些许蜜液，不难想象那里面已经泛滥成什么样了。他草草的以手指代替自己搅动了几下就将手抽了出来，扶着自己重新站起来的性器对准了仿佛在哭泣一般的穴口，挺着腰将自己送到了对方身体的深处去。

他重重的喘了一声，半是无奈半是宠溺地望着身下失神的男孩，笑着叹道：“之后的事情就留到之后再说，现在还是让我们继续应该做的事情吧。”

勇利早已沉溺在情潮里，几声带着哭腔的呻吟也不知算不上回答，只是舒服到自己承受不了的时候，屈着手指在人背后又抓又挠，倒真像个小猫儿一样。

勇利这一次的发情期持续了三天，而两位主演不在，拍摄工作也就跟着暂停了三天，还要多出一天来让昏天黑地进行着剧烈运动的两位主演好好休息。

恢复拍摄后维克托恨不得整个人都贴在勇利的身上，生怕有哪个不长眼的看不出来两人的关系，或者有哪个鼻子不好使的闻不出来勇利身上属于自己的味道。那张充满了幸福滋味，挂着灿烂到有些黏糊的笑容的脸，再配上勇利那与之前的崇拜神情截然不同的完全看不出表情的淡漠姿态，实在很难让人相信这两人居然是契合度百分百的命中注定的伴侣关系。

尤其是当身为偶像的维克托一旦离了镜头就一副对自己的粉丝展开追求的模样，令剧组的所有人都摸不着头脑，甚至怀疑起自己之前看在眼中的偶像与粉丝的身份是不是记错了。

虽说因为自己的缘故耽误了拍摄工作，不过好歹也算有了经验，之后的拍摄勇利只用了两天就顺利完成。工作结束后，勇利回到自己的出租屋还没来得及松一口气，又被得知了消息的奥川美奈子隔着电话劈头盖脸一顿训，好不容易解释清楚两人契合度的事情让美奈子的怒火消下去，原本不该出现在这里的维克托又笑嘻嘻地抱着一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰敲响了他的房门。

勇利现在已经能够对维克托这种可以称之为马后炮，并且在两人已经形成永久标记之后显得十分多余的追求行为淡然处之了。他一开始还不知道维克托葫芦里卖的是什么药，后来才想起对方曾说过要把“缺失的部分补上”，原来是指的这部分。

维克托头上戴着一顶鸭舌帽，帽檐压的很低，见到勇利之后他将脸上的墨镜摘了下来，朝着人咧开嘴露出一个大大的笑容，语气仿佛撒娇一般的带着些许甜腻：“勇利~我想你了，所以过来看你啦！”

“我们昨天晚上才互相道了‘晚安’。”勇利侧身将人让了进来，有些无奈的看着对方好奇地打量自己这间小房子的样子，问：“有什么事吗？”

“没事就不能来找你吗？”维克托不满地看着他，将手里的花束递了过去，“我好不容易才从你的经纪人那里要到了你的地址，这之后我有一周都要待在外地，当然要在离开之前都和你待在一起。”

这话勇利不知道该怎么接，只抿了抿唇，沉默着将花接了过来。

实际上，这几天勇利十分不习惯维克托的热情，他那些在旁人眼里看起来对维克托爱搭不理的态度也仅仅是因为他不知道该如何去面对这人。胸口处一直怦怦直跳的心不知是兴奋还是紧张，每当对方靠近的时候就会让他觉得快要窒息了。

就像在此刻，勇利悄悄地深吸了一口气，努力地平复着自己又开始扑通扑通乱跳的心，犹豫了一下，还是将自己心中的想法告诉了维克托。

“维克托，你不要再这样了。”他说，“我很不习惯你这样，我不知道该怎么和你相处，所以我想……”

“为什么？”维克托不等他说完就打断了他，那张精致的脸上出现一个受伤的表情，委屈地说：“是你说我们之间太草率的，我又先喜欢上你，我想让你也快点喜欢我呀。”

这话过于直白，和之前总是想法设法拐着弯用语言来撩拨自己时截然相反，却正好打了勇利一个措手不及。

维克托看到男孩别开了目光，抱紧了自己送的那束红玫瑰，抬起一只手掩饰一般地捂着脸，嘟囔着说道：“我、我知道啊！我的意思是……你不用这么刻意，像之前那样就好。你这个样子，我会不知道该怎么面对你……”

虽然捂着脸，然而维克托清楚地看到男孩的耳朵都红了起来。他有些意外地看着勇利，想起下了床之后的这两天对方对待自己有些躲避的态度，后知后觉地意识到一件事。他脸上重新扬起一个笑容，俯下身凑近了对方，故意问道：“所以，你是在害羞吗，勇利？”

男人凑的极近，连带着勇利鼻间萦绕着的是熟悉的清冽信息素味道。心思被戳穿后，勇利脸上的温度更甚，一直悸动不已的心却突然平静了下来——也许是因为两人之间已经建立了永久标记，Alpha的信息素对他来说有些安抚的作用；也许是因为他原本就喜欢着这个人，无论是作为偶像还是维克托·尼基弗洛夫。

“你不用做这些多余的事。”他仍旧低着头，刚才闪躲的目光却悄悄地转了回去，躲在镜片后面带着些羞赧却又直率地看向Alpha深邃的眸子，小声地说：“就像你说的那样，我迟早会……爱上你，所以你只要像之前那样和我相处就好。”

维克托毫无防备地被勇利直白的这番话给击中了心田，他一边心动不已地想着这个人怎么会如此可爱呢，一边抬起手将人揽进怀里。

“哇哦，这可真是令人惊喜。”他亲了亲勇利发烫的耳尖，语调里带着浓浓的笑意，“但我仍旧想做这些事，不仅仅是因为我想要让你快点喜欢上我，还因为我想对你做呀。”

这话相当于在告诉勇利“我喜欢你”，让勇利不知所措，因为他不知道该如何接这话。

但维克托也不需要勇利的回应，光是对方刚才说的那些话就足够令他的心欢欣雀跃了。他收紧了揽在勇利腰间的手，低下头去吻住好几天没有品尝过的柔软唇瓣，温柔地汲取着甘甜美味的津液。

“等……”勇利才刚开口便被人以唇舌封住，只能挣扎着喃喃道：“…花……”

维克托没想到都这种时候了他的重点竟然是花，一时没忍住笑了出来。他松开手将花从对方怀里抽了出来随手放在茶几上，随后朝着勇利张开双臂虚虚地将人环住，却并没抱住，而是暗示性地看着对方，脸上的笑意加深了些。

勇利有些羞赧地抬手扶住他的肩，主动靠在人怀里，感受到对方在那一瞬间将自己抱住后突然放松了下来，在闭上眼的同时抬起头，吻在维克托的唇上。

维克托贴着男孩的唇蹭了蹭，抬手扶住他的后脑加深了这个吻。

也许现在他们的关系还距离彼此心中理想的部分有很长一段距离，但是没关系，因为他们都在朝着彼此跑去。等到不久的将来，他们会携手并进，在余生中一起奔向生命的终点。

-END-

-番外-

勇利在粉上维克托的时候从来没有想过，自己会在将来的某天和偶像一起工作，在刚刚认识没几天的情况下又滚了床单，最后又在一个月不到的时间里就和对方闪婚了。

不过婚后两人的感情越来越好，对于最初的那一场意外也就不计较了。

知道两人闪婚的只有为数不多的关系较好的长辈朋友，剧组的人也被维克托特意打过招呼没有将两人的事泄露出去，因此外界并不知道乐坛巨星维克托·尼基弗洛夫已经结婚了。

微电影的制作周期并不长，和维克托的新专辑同步发布后很快掀起了热潮。很多人被勇利的表现圈粉，期待着他能参演更多的电影，好让他们这些新粉丝们可以多在荧幕上看到他的身影，更有不少维克托的粉丝喜欢两人在新曲MV中的互动，渐渐的组成了维克托和勇利的CP粉。

虽然人数不多，不过维克托很开心能有人将自己和勇利组成CP——毕竟是自己命定的伴侣，当然也只能和自己组CP。

由于被切莱斯蒂诺和雅科夫两位著名导演在业内夸赞过，勇利虽然还没有拿得出手的作品，试镜邀约却也不少，且拿下的都是些很有分量的重要配角，对于他来说也是好事一件。

没有更多真人互动的支撑，维勇CP的热度很快淡了下去。维克托对此耿耿于怀，抱着自己养的大狗皱着脸噘着嘴气鼓鼓的盯着电脑，让勇利好笑地又是亲又是抱，费了好大的劲才算将人哄好。但CP热度的消退让维克托有了危机感，尤其是在听勇利说这次接的角色居然还有家室，那就更不乐意了。

不管戏里还是戏外，勇利的家室都只能是他维克托·尼基弗洛夫才行！

——这么想着，维克托也跑去参加了试镜，不要别的角色，就要饰演勇利家室的那一个。

他原本就很有表演天赋，只是更加热爱乐曲才走了歌手这条路，加上他本身自带粉丝流量，于是在拿下这个角色后，出于商业考虑，导演又给这个戏份不多的角色添了些不轻不重的戏份。

维克托这下满意了，戏份结束后就美滋滋地等着明年影片上映，心想这次他不光和勇利有了互动，还是板上钉钉的那种呢，到时候维勇CP的热度就又回来了。

不过在这部电影上映之前，勇利参演的由切莱斯蒂诺执导的科幻片首先上映了。作为新人，勇利在影片里的表现惊艳了不少观众，直接就被他圈粉了。这时有人提起他和维克托一起拍的微电影，维勇CP也跟着被提了起来。

维克托还没来得及开心呢，又看见有粉丝说“那两个人除了这部短短的微电影之外根本就没有互动，嗑维勇CP是不会有结果的”、“上一波嗑维勇CP的这会都冷死了”、“这都过去快一年了，勇粉醒醒，千万别跳维勇CP，冷死了别怪前辈没提醒你们”、“当一个勇利女友粉不好吗，嗑CP是不会有结果的”之类种种令他不服气的发言。

他越想越不服气，又看到有勇利的新晋粉丝开始掰扯和勇利搭过戏的演员里哪些和勇利有CP感。虽然自己高居榜首，投票还甩了第二名八倍不止，但维克托还是非常生气。他觉得自己必须要捍卫他身为勇利的丈夫、命定伴侣的尊严，于是冲进厨房一把从后面抱住自己的爱人，一边亲吻着爱人的脸一边朝着手机眨眼，又以迅雷不及掩耳之势将这张新鲜出炉的照片发到了自己的SNS主页上。

这条动态刚刚发出去就收到了数条评论、点赞和转发，饥寒交迫的维勇CP粉们刚看到照片时还以为是合成的，纷纷在评论区大呼“确认是大佬才有的合成技术”、“我CP还有救”、“大佬发粮了”。等到将照片来回欣赏了数遍去看看是哪路大佬跳坑维勇这对冷到北极圈的CP时，才发现是正主下场了。

一时间，怀疑维克托被盗号的，账号是高仿的，他和勇利之间有点什么的，各种猜测和流言层出不穷，其中最快被顶上了热搜头条的就是“正主竟然嗑了自己和别人的CP？！！！”这个标题。除了维勇CP粉仿佛开国大典一般欢天喜地的奔走相告之外，维克托和勇利的女友粉们都仿佛失恋似的愁云惨淡。

维克托的女友粉们还好，好歹也在女友粉的位置上坐了这么久，也明白偶像迟早会遇到喜欢的那个人，因此除了失恋的痛苦之外便是对偶像的祝福。而勇利的女友粉们就很不好受了，这才刚刚坐上女友粉的位置，屁股都还没坐热呢就被一脚踹开了，偏偏正主还是自家偶像的偶像，让这些粉丝们敢怒不敢言。

看着维勇CP热度一下从北极圈回到了热带雨林的火山口，维克托心里得意极了，翻出自己珍藏的各种和勇利的合照不要钱似的全都发到了自己的主页上。像是冬日早晨对方赖在他怀里睡懒觉，夏日午后一起趴在阳台躲在窗帘后接吻，餐桌上带着婚戒的两只手紧紧相握，以及拥有法律效力的结婚证。

一条接一条的动态让粉丝们全都炸了，维勇CP们哭嚎着“就算明天是世界末日我也死而无憾了”，而之前投票谁和勇利最有CP感的那个贴子也不见了。

维克托这下满意极了，又发了一条动态，表示自己才是勇利的唯一CP，被命运盖了章的那种。

勇利还在厨房做饭呢，对外界发生的一切一无所知，等他做好了饭叫维克托上桌时才知道两人的关系已经被维克托倒豆子似的全都交代了。还不仅如此，维克托转战演艺圈只为了不让别人有演勇利家室的机会这种理由也被人亲口说了出去，现在粉丝们都调侃说以后有他俩同框的镜头那都不叫撒粮了，分明就是秀恩爱。

得知了情况，勇利倒也不生气。他最初想要隐瞒两人的关系只是因为他们没有感情基础，闪婚难免遭人诟病，现在他们都结婚快一年了，感情也十分稳定，还有越来越黏糊的趋势，外界的看法也不会影响到对方将来的发展了，自然也就不在乎这些了。

他坐到维克托的身边和对方一起看着评论区，看着看着笑了出来，转头对维克托调侃道：“现在好了，你又多了一个称号叫‘醋王’了。”

“那又如何。”维克托满不在乎的捏住他的下巴将人吻住，“我就是要让全世界都知道，你是属于我的，戏里戏外都是。”

-全文完-


End file.
